Arranged
by BitterMondays
Summary: Deep in the heart of Earthland, lies Fiorè, a land filled with magic and wonder. Magic can be found in every household, bought and sold in every marketplace. This grand and mystical land is ruled by two Nobel's; Dragneel and Heartfilia, however a rivalry between both houses flared, and angry words turned to bitter hatred.
1. Prologue

_**Hi everyone! This is my first Fanfic! I hope you love it! ;) **_

_**DISCLAMER!**_

_**The following is a non-profit, purely fan based FanFiction story. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, A-1 Pictures, TV Tokyo, Funimation, and other companies that no-one bothers to Google. All rights reserved to the Author.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Prologue**

Deep in the heart of Earthland, lies Fiorè, a land filled with magic and wonder. Magic can be found in every household, bought and sold in every marketplace. This grand and mystical land is ruled by two Nobel's; Dragneel and Heartfilia, however a rivalry between both houses flared, and angry words turned to bitter hatred.

It is unknown as the why these households fought, all that was known is that they just did, as to up-hold their family honour.

The Dragneel family were famous for their destructive and powerful magic, something the Council deemed 'chaotic'. However the Dragneel's gained money from the food and magic supplies Industry, also holding the No1 title as the most generous wealthy family, due to their funding towards both the orphanages and hospitals.

The Heartfilia family was quite the opposite; as they controlled the Heartfilia Railway and transport, as it was a rather hefty organisation as mages travelled quite extensively for work.

All this is overseen by the Council, constructed by ten members, led by the mage Gran Doma. The Council makes it a point to always meddle in both the Heartfilia's and the Dragneel's affairs, as they try to create peace throughout Fiorè.

As a last ditch effort to create peace, the Council demanded (with an army of Ruin Knights closely behind) that the two households cease this war. Reluctantly, both households agreed to work things out.

However, Peace was not promised.

Sinister eyes watched the exchange unfold through the Sight-Sphere. His dark lips tilted into a smirk. His time would come, and then he would finally be rid of those pesky Fairy's. Dark, forbidding laughter echoed throughout the guild hall, making its members shiver.

_One day_, he promised himself, _I will rule all of Fiorè._

**So, what do you think? Who's that suspicious person? Tune in Next Time, where more mystery and chapter are yet to come!**

**Also, please review.**

**Thanks! **

_**BitterMondays**_


	2. Chapter 1 The Council's Arrangment

_**DISCLAMER!**_

_**The following is a non-profit, purely fan based FanFiction story. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, A-1 Pictures, TV Tokyo, Funimation, and other companies that no-one bothers to Google. All rights reserved to the Author.**_

Chapter 1

Jude Heartfilia, now master of his household, waited rather impatiently for his archenemies Igneel Dragneel to arrive before the Council. He tapped his foot and glanced at the closed door.

_Where the fuck is he?_ Jude thought, annoyance darkening his features, _I swear if that bastard thinks he can skip out on this THAT easy, he has another thing coming! If he doesn't show, I'll rip his-_

The large jarah door blasted open, revealing a rather cocky red head who was well into his thirties. Jude's eyes narrowed at the all too familiar face.

"Pardon my tardiness; I had a little problem at home, with the youngsters. They wouldn't let me go." Igneel grinned sheepishly, hand behind his head in a goofy way.

Jude glared, "Can't handle the children?"

The grin faded to a scowl, "As a matter of fact, I can. I was talking about the orphanage. By the way, Jude, I hear you have got yourself a little bundle of joy. Luigi, was it?"

"Lucy," Jude replied gruffly, "I hear Natsu is sporting pink hair. A little gay, don't you think?"

Igneel growled, "It's not gay! It's perfectly normal!"

Thus another argument had begun over Igneel's son's strange hair colour. Gran Doma sighed; a few other council members snickered, before both men were interrupted.

"ENOUGH! Will you both stop bickering like children!?"

Startled, both men froze in the middle of a sentence, and turned to the irritated Grand Council Members.

"We are here to put an end to this childish nonsense. We, the Council, demand to make peace with both houses, for the good of our country."

"Is this really necessary? I have-"Igneel was cut off.

Gran Doma rose swiftly and nosily with a might BANG!

"Of course it's necessary! Every time one of your family members meet; it ends in catastrophe! You're putting innocents at risk! I'm up to my elbows in paperwork!" Glaring profoundly, Gran sat back down.

"How can we agree, when we always disagree?" Demanded a furious Jude.

"Yeah!" Igneel objected.

Gran Doma leaned back with a smirk, "You are agreeing right now, are you not?"

Flabbergasted, both men spurted, "That's beside the point! Stop copying me! I AM NOT! DAMN IT, JUST _SHUP UP_!"

Jude let out a calming sigh, "What do you propose we do?"

All of the members within the Council glanced at each other, knowing full well of the Grand Mages decision.

"Marriage."

Igneel, who was no paying much attention, nodded swiftly, before catching himself and exclaiming, "WHAT?!"

Jude was equally shocked. _Marriage?_

"I am not marring this guy," Igneel proclaimed, "I mean, firstly, he's a _guy_… Plus I'm already married."

"Not you, you dunce!" Jude snarled at his stupidity, "Just listen for once in your life!"

The Council glanced at each other, before the Grand Mage spoke up, "Join both families together. Jude, you have a beautiful little daughter, correct?"

Jude nodded, not like where the conversation was heading.

"And Igneel, you have a bouncing baby boy, Natsu was it?"

He nodded also.

"Then this is perfect. Natsu will marry Lucy when she reaches adulthood, tying the two families together. Do we have an agreement?"

Both Nobel's glanced around, searching for every excuse in the book, for their children to NOT get married. However, no matter how hard they racked their brains, no excuse fit for the Councils ears would reach them. They gave up with a sigh of defeat.

Reluctantly, both men gripped each other's hands, grimacing with disgust, and shook, their treaty complete.

Little did they know, two pairs of eyes watched and waited. They waited, ever so patiently for the day everything came into place, and when that happened, even the Council members could not stop his wrath.

…

Jude's POV

_X777_

The door creaked open, light spilling slowly into the dark, musky room that held my wife Layla. Quietly, afraid to wake her, I tip toed into our room and stood by her sleeping figure, holding our little Lucy close to her. I leaned over her, moving a stray hair for her face gently and lightly kissed her forehead, afraid to wake her from her slumber.

I left the room, swiftly after entering it, and headed to my private study, to oversee the financial welfare of the Heartfilia's and other complicated paperwork. My mind on the recent letter from the Council, to see how Lucky Lucy was faring.

A soft knocking came from the door, snapping me out of my concentration.

"Enter."

The door creaked open and a frail old Mrs. Sepeto entered, a look of worry and concern grooved into her wrinkled old prune face.

"Mrs. Sepeto. How may I help you?" I asked kindly.

"Master Heartfilia, its Layla. It's urgent!"

I rose swiftly and rushed, knocking over Layla's favorite flowers out of their vase. It fell, soaking the carpet. I took no notice as a made a beeline to our master bedroom, where Layla lay sick.

She was surrounded by nurses and medics, the doctor had not arrived yet. I stared at Layla's pale being, a sick, putrid smell formatting around the room. The Nurses moved out of my way, as I sat down next to my wife and held her frail hand. She looked up at me, her eyes pale and deprived of warmth. She suddenly conversed into a fit of coughing, spitting into her handkerchief, hiding it from me. But I saw. Blood.

I held her hand tighter, "Layla… I-"

She cut me off with a hand to my lips, "Jude… I love you…" She whispered weakly, "Look… after… Lucy."

Tears began to well up in my eyes, I cupped her hand to my cheek, chocking out my next words, "Don't leave me Layla… Please…"

Her hand became limp, a smile edged into her pale, yet beautiful face, tears spilling over her cheeks.

"Bye Jude…"

She fell limp, her eyes closed, her last breath leaving her lungs.

"Layla… Layla? Layla! Layla, wake up! Please Layla! Don't go! LAYLA! DON'T LEAVE ME LAYLA!" I yelled, despair and pain piercing my heart like a thousand thorns.

Tears began falling, pitter pattering against the soft woolen blanket. I whispered Layla's name over and over again, willing her to wake up and say, "I'm right here Jude", like she always did. I willed her to look at me and smile her warmest smiles.

But she didn't, no matter how loud I was, no matter how much I wanted it, she would not wake form her eternal slumber.

"Daddy." a little Lucy placed her hand on my arm as she attempted to sooth me, smiling her mother's warm smile. The reminded hurt me.

I looked at the child and saw a pair of Golden Gate keys. _Layla…_

I stood, brushing Lucy away, not wanting anyone, especially her, near me.

"Daddy, wait," called Lucy. I turned to walk, "Daddy! You have to wake Mommy up with a kiss. Just like the fairy tale Mommy told me about."

I froze, the pain in my heart making me bitter and angry at the child. I spun around and roared, "SHUT UP LUCY! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS FAIRY TALES! Its time you grew up Lucy. Your mother is dead, not sleeping! _GROW UP!_"

With a final look to both Layla and Lucy, I left the room, without even a single glance.

_Oh, Layla…_

**Oh man, that was so sad… I nearly cried! I wanted to show why Jude began ignoring Lucy, but I think it's all obvious to you… ;) **

**Well. Tune in Next time! See you then!**

**Oh, yeah, please review. (It's the button below *wink*wink*nudge*nudge*)**

_**BitterMondays**_


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting each other

**DISCAMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, but I wish I did.. Hay, wouldn't it be cool if I were in it? I would be a Takeover Mage! SATAN'S SOUL!**

**Any way enjoy **

Chapter 2

"Wake up sweetie," I all too familiar voice whispered, slowly taking her away from dreamland, "WAKEY WAKEY!"

The voice suddenly screamed, startling me awake. I bolted up in bed and fell out, startled at the old woman named Miss Sepeto, who had rudely awoken me.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." I muttered, still sleepy, as I rubbed my eyes.

"About time, Miss Lucy. Today is the day you meet Master Dragneel." Miss Sepeto then began to cry a water fall, "I-I'm so h-happy for you Miss L-Lucy! WAAAA!"

I comforted her, holding her close as she cried into my shoulder, soaking my nighty.

"There there," I soothed, "Everything will be alright."

Miss Sepeto calmed down, "Of course it will Miss Lucy. We should get you dressed."

I stood back, holding my hands up, "I can do that. You should go freshen up."

Miss Sepeto shook her head, "You are not wearing _that_ in front of your future husband, if it's the last thing I do. Your father has requested that you wear something less… inappropriate."

_Requested… more like demanded…_

"But Miss Sepeto! I haven't chosen anything yet! How do you know what I'm going to choose?" I protested.

She smiled, her wrinkles showing, "I just know you dear."

She bought out a pink ball gown that reached the floor; its light pink frills tumbling overtop each other like a wave. It was long sleaved and rather busty.

"I don't like it." I said bluntly.

Miss Sepeto, who had been admiring it, scowled.

"You're wearing it Miss Lucy. And that's _that_!" The old lady concluded, pushing me out of my luxurious room and into my en suite. She shut the door behind me, leaving me to my own devises. I locked the door before stripping. I turned the hot water on in the shower and waited for it to heat up, before turning the cold nozzle to the perfect degree I liked. Luke-warm. I scrubbed my skin with lavender scented soap and washed my hair with Smooth&Silky. I shaved my legs and then let the water run down me. Almost to the point of wrinkly, I turned the water off and wrapped a soft towel around me, soaking up the water droplets. I looked in the mirror and began brushing my shoulder length hair. I had to admit, I was nervous meeting my fiancé, but at the same time I wanted nothing to do with the arrangement that the Council made between both households when I was just a babe. I mean seriously? That's some dark ages, cave man cliché crap that I hate. I wanted adventure, romance etcetera etcetera… you know, something I read from one of my novels. Not this 'arranged marriage' shit I had to go through. I wanted to get to know the guy first. I've never actually seen him, or talked to him for that matter. What if he was illiterate or… what if he had bad personal hygiene? Oh Mavis, please no.

I sighed, calming down my nerves and focused on the task at hand. I dried myself and put on a pair of clean underwear; then dried my hair and tied a small pony tail to the side as my signature look, with a pink bow. I kept my make-up simple; a touch of power foundation and mascara.

I exited the bathroom and found I was alone in my room, the dress laid out on my already made bed. I smiled knowing that Miss Sepeto had made it before she left. My smiled turned into a scowl, but then I sighed. I had to admit, it _was_ kinda cute. I donned it on and twirled in front of the mirror.

There was a soft tap on the door.

"Enter."

Miss Sepeto entered, smiling at me, admiring the dress. I smiled back.

"Miss Lucy, I'm here to help you pack."

I nodded, swallowing a lump that had begun to form. This wasn't just a trip to meet the Dragneel's, I was moving in with them, and leaving everything I knew and loved behind. I looked at the sad Miss Sepeto, who had busied herself with packing. I joined her, stuffing the case with all of my favourite clothes. I had known this day would come, but even after all those years, I was still not prepared to say goodbye.

…

The ride over was quiet. Too quiet. But I should be used to this silence between my father and I. Ever since… I didn't like to think about that.

The carriage came to a stop, the uncomfortable silence interrupted as father opened the carriage door. I followed him out, keeping behind him. His shoulders were squared; his hair slicked back, his cloths clean and professional.

I couldn't quite understand why he came, he never really cared before. I tore my gaze from my father's broad back and glanced around at the Dragneel's Mansion. It was rather large (as they all where), the ivory walls were clean and spotless, the flowers lush and green. A single flag that held the Dragneel symbol hung against the building, proudly for show. The flag fluttered slightly as the summer breeze picked up; the symbol of a dragon looked as though it was flying.

My father marched forward, his features hard and determined. Our families had never really gotten along, and it was clear on father's face, that it still was like that.

I followed as the Dragneel servants, hushed us along the see Igneel, the master of the house.

The servant, Sophia as I'm told, leads up though the black and white checked grand foyer and though to a double wooden door. She pocked her head in.

"Master, the Heartfilia's are here."

"Enter," replied a warm and playful voice.

The double doors swung open, revealing a velvet cladded sitting room. Sitting rather delicately was a stunning woman, her hair as white as falling snow, her eyes a bright green. She wore a long purple silk gown, her hand holding onto the hand who sat next to her. He was rather handsome, for a 40 year old give or take a few years, his hair red and wild, his dark eyes glaring at my father Jude.

"Welcome Jude, to my home," He said tightly, "Please. Sit."

Father was equally uncomfortable, "Pleasure."

He spat out that single word like poison. I shuddered.

Father sat. I followed suit, the silence beginning to make me uncomfortable.

The woman smiled kindly at me, "My name is Grandine Dragneel."

"L-Lucy Heartfilia." I silently cursed myself for the slight stutter.

The man smiled at me, "And I am Natsu Dragneel, your fiancé."

I blinked, to shocked to even utter a word. He was what, like _40_?

Grandine slapped his arm, scowling. He grumbled, his eyes full of mischief.

"He's just playing Lucy. He's actually my idiot husband Igneel. Pay no heed to him." She smiled kindly.

I giggled at his pouting face, and then stopped when I caught a glare from father. I ended up clearing my throat.

"So…" Igneel drawled, the awkward silence getting to him, "How's it been Jude? I haven't seen you since the Council meeting."

"Fine," Jude snarled, "If I remember correctly, you were late then."

Igneel chuckled, "Yes I was."

"Speaking of late, where s that idiot son yours, Igneel?"

I looked at father startled. He was right. My _betrothed_ wasn't here. Did you note the sarcasm? Good.

"Well I'm sure he's bound to-" Igneel was cut off as the doors swung open, revealing a slightly rugged eighteen-year-old boy, wearing a black vest with orange trimming the edges and loose white pants and a white scale scarf around his neck. But what surprised me more was the pink hair that he had. I wanted to laugh so friggen bad, but I held it down.

He nodded, "Sorry I'm late. Wendy got caught in a tree, so I had to get her down."

He scratched his pink hair, grinning largely, a leaf drifted slowly down to the ground.

_Please don't tell me that he is my fiancé. Oh Mavis please don't-_

"Lucy meet your betrothed Natsu." Father said his tone icy.

I stood and faced the boy.

"It's nice to meet you." I said, smiling at him, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

He nodded not really giving me a second glance, "Yeah? Nice to meet you too Luigi."

"It's _Lucy_!" I snarled.

He ignored me.

Igneel laughed, "We've got a feisty one here! She'd fit well with this family."

I blushed stupidly.

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Natsu snarled, "Why the hell do I gotta marry this chick?"

I blinked in shock. So he felt the same way?

"I'm not marrying some blond bimbo. You can all kiss my pale white ass!" He snarled.

His words slowly sunk in. My fury began to build over his snide comment over my hair colour stereotype. I have lived with it for too long. I mean, really? Just because I have blond hair, doesn't make me stupid! All this talk comes from a guy with pink hair! I haven't even made fun of it yet!

"You think I'm fine with this?" I said, deadly quiet, and then yelled, "Like Hell, I'd ever want to marry you!"

I glared openly at the pink haired Dragneel. He glared back, and then he smirked.

"It would seem we're on the same page, Loony."

"I told you, it's Lucy!"

"Whatever."

The door creaked open and a small girl, (aged 12?) peeked her blue hair through the door cautiously.

"Wendy," Miss Dragneel said, "Come on in. I have someone who wants to meet you."

She stepped in, looking down at her feet nervously. She was cute; her eyes large and innocent, her blue hair trailing down her back. She walked up to Grandine and stood next to the white haired beauty.

"Lucy, this is our daughter Wendy. Wendy this is Natsu fiancé." Igneel introduced.

My cheeks burnt (IN ANGER! I SWEAR!) at the thought of 'fiancé'.

She smiled shyly at me, "H-hi."

I couldn't help it, I smiled back, "Hi Wendy. It's nice to meet you."

Father suddenly got up. I tensed, forgetting that he had been here the entire time, seething silently in the corner.

"You'll have to excuse me; I have some important business to attend to back home. Goodbye Lucy." He said his hands behind his back as he swiftly exited the room, "Good day Igneel."

"Perhaps we'll see each other another time." Igneel smiled, trying to keep the peace.

"I highly doubt it." Jude sneered.

Igneel went into mock hysterics, "Oh no, did you hear that Grandine? My Judey-wudy doesn't want to see me! What ever should I do?" He finished drily.

Father left without a word, not even a hint of sorrow that his only child, me, would probably never return home.

…

NATSU POV

As Jude Heartfilia leaves, the room becoming quiet. The girl, Lucy, sits back down, resting her hands in her lap and sighs. I stared at the door, of which Jude had just exited. _What a dick. He didn't say goodbye to his daughter properly._

"Lucy," my mother said, getting her attention, "you probably want to get some rest. You had a rather long ride here. Here I'll take you to your room."

Lucy stood and smiled, "Sure. Thanks Mrs Dragneel."

My mother led her out the door, "No please, call me mom."

I could practically feel the heat of her blush come off her skin. Wendy followed behind them quietly, too shy to talk to Lucy. Looked at my father, you lounged on the velvet sofa deep in thought, staring at me.

"What do you want old man?" I snapped.

He chuckled, "Nothing. Why would you assume that?"

"Who the hell said I was assuming anything?" I muttered, "Idiot father."

Igneel stood, "Look son, I know you don't agree with the marriage-"

"Sure as hell don't," I interrupted.

"Think of how Lucy must feel. She's been thrown into a marriage with an idiot who turns up covered in leaved and dirt. She was bought up in a much more proper way."

"So she's a spoilt brat, huh?" I scorned.

My father sighed, "Just get to know her before you make assumptions. You might find you actually like her."

I made a face.

"Not like that you dunce! Try being her friend, not her lover. I'm not telling you to get down and dirty with Lucy. Just be nice."

I stared at my father as though he had grown another head, "That's something mom would say."

He nodded and laughed, sounding much more like the father I knew, "Yes, well she's not here at the moment, so someone had to be the responsibly one."

I snorted and turned to leave, "I'm going to the guild. See ya later old man."

"I'm not that old!" he protested, before I shut the door.

I sighed leaning on the double door, a sudden weariness over coming me.

I could imagine their faces at the guild when I announced my fiancé. I chuckled and pushed off the door, heading to my second home, Fairy Tail.

**Man I exhausted! I have plenty more to come! I found this chapter kinda difficult, cause the characters just spur to life and make their own decisions! **

**I'll up load the next chapter when I get time to write it, because I've been writing my own novel that I want published by July! I'm halfway there! YAY!**

**Also, please review! It makes me HAPPY!**

**Speaking of Happy… I should introduce the exceed's in the next chapter. Slap me if I don't!**

**Until next time**

_**BitterMondays**_


	4. Chapter 3 Part of the family

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Fairy Tail! GOT IT?! *evil eye***

**But other than that, enjoy **

Chapter 3

LUCY POV

I lay on my new bed, staring at the ceiling, taking in everything that had happened today. After I met the Dragneel family, Grandine had shown me my new room. It was cute; a queen sized bed was positioned in the middle of the room, with a fluffy out-of-this-world thick red patterned blanket, with pillows to match. The floors were made of jarrah, the wood making its own natural pattern's in the floor. The walls were ivory and a few book shelves' were grooved into the wall, overtop the wood desk I had put my writing utensils on. I had unpacked my clothes into the walk in wardrobe and stripped my big assed-poofy dress off, and changed into a pair of black shorts and a loose sky blue t-shirt, my keys attached to my belt.

After I had changed, I was given a grand tour of the Dragneel household; I was shown the library (which held more fantasy books than at home) and of course was given free access to it, then I met many of the servants (who's name's I have almost forgotten), such as June, the kitchen hand and Frances the cook. I was then shown their gardens. I saw a rainbow of floral arrangements though out the garden, as paths lead its way through the garden like spider webs. Roses, violets, daffodils, pansy's, sun flowers, lavenders and every other flower imagined were in this garden. A pond filled with large fish swimming and making ripples on the surface, was right in the middle of the garden, a gazebo placed next to the pond.

It had begun to get late, and Wendy and Grandine left me in my room until I was called for dinner.

"Wear whatever you want Lucy. We are not as formal as you are used to." She had said her voice warm and motherly.

I had missed that sound. The sound that some one cared for you and accepted you for who you were. I had smiled, "Sure. See you then."

I sat up, breaking out of my trance. I slid off the bed and sat at the desk, taking out a piece of paper and quill, ready to write about today's events.

_Dear Mom,_

_How are things up above? I met my fiancé for the first time today. I don't know what to think. I was so nervous to meet the Dragneel's; I swear I nearly pissed my pants. Sorry, I should use better language. The boy, Natsu Dragneel, had the nerve to call me a blond bimbo! He was so lucky Father was there; otherwise I would have LucyKicked him all the way to-_

There was a light tapping on the door to my new room. I put the quill down and opened the door to find the spiky haired teen on the other side.

"Yeah?" I asked Natsu, who smiled slightly.

I had to admit, I was still a little pissed at the earlier comment. But I let it slide. After all we were in this mess 'cause _someone _*cough* Jude *cough* Igneel* couldn't quit bickering.

"Dinners ready. I came to get you." He said, looking slightly bored.

I nodded, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. We walked down the hall in complete silence. He stopped suddenly.

"Um… Lucy?"

I paused and looked back at him, "What is it Natsu?"

He scratched his cheek sheepishly, "I want to apologise for today. We didn't exactly start on the right foot and… well to be honest, I have never really agreed with the whole thing. Ya know?"

I nodded, "Yeah, your right. It wasn't the best way to meet for the first time."

He flashed a grin and held out his hand, "Let's start over then. Hay, I'm Natsu Dragneel. It's nice to meet you."

I gripped his hand and shook it, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you to."

He let go and sighed, "If where gonna get married, might as well be friends, right? I mean, we can't, like, hate each other _all_ the time."

"Just most of the time."

He laughed and I couldn't help but join in.

"You're gonna fit right in." Natsu grinned his trademark grin.

I turned to hide my scarlet blush. I've never really fit in anywhere. Even the servants were distant with me.

"Let's hurry up. I'm starving." I said as I began walking.

"Hay wait!" He hurried up to me and began walking by my side.

"Oh yeah, I invited a few friends of mine from the Guild I'm with." Natsu informed me as we reached the main doors.

"Guild?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm with Fairy Tail."

My eyes widened as I took a step back, "_You're_ with Fairy Tail?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Why is that so hard to believe?"

I shook my head, hands raised in defence, "That's not what I meant! Fairy Tail has gotten really popular recently. Sorcerer Weekly has been publishing a lot about the recent activity," I thought back on the last article I read, getting excited just thinking about meeting members from the _freaking Fairy Tail guild_, "Salamander nearly burnt down half the city of Hargion! That was like a week ago and-"

He cut me off with a hand covering my mouth, "Wow, I didn't know I had a fan."

My eyes widened, "_You're_ _Salamander?_"

He let me go and grinned, "The one and only."

I bit my lip, taking deep breaths. _He was _the_ Salamander? That would mean…_

"You're a fire wizard right?" I asked, stars in my eyes.

He nodded, "Do you do magic?"

"Yeah, I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage." I said with a smile.

He gave me a confused look, "A what?"

I blinked, "You don't know what a Celestial Spirit Mage is?"

He shook his head side to side, "Not really."

I pulled my gate keys from my belt and showed them to him, "These are called Gate Keys. I use these to summon Spirits from the Celestial World to help me in battle. You see these golden keys here," I showed him the three that I owned. He nodded, "There are only twelve of these and they are the Twelve Gates of the Zodiac. I have Cancer the crab, Aquarius the Water Bearer and Taurus the Bull. Then there are these Silver keys," I showed him them, "There are tons of these, so they're not as rare or as powerful as the Golden Gate Keys are. I have Lyra the Harp, Crux the Southern Cross and Horologium the Clock. Are you following me?"

He stared at me for some time, "I understand what you're saying." He paused as if wanting to say more, but he just shook his head.

Then he grinned, "That's pretty cool, and would you show me how you do it?"

"Not now, it takes a lot of magical energy to do it and I think everyone is waiting."

He facepalmed, "I totally forgot about that."

He opened the door and walked though; I was close behind him, shaking as I thought of meeting Fairy Tail members. It shocked me the Natsu was one, I had not expected that. Then again he does live in Magnolia.

The doors open and we entered together. We were in the Dining Hall, Igneel sat next to his wife Grandine, and Wendy sat next her mother. Three other unknown people sat along the table, they all waited patiently for our arrival. The one with light blue hair sat on the other side of Wendy. She was short and wore a cute orange dress; her hair was short and pulled back with a head band. The second one sitting next her wore a breastplate, with a little heart on it and a blue skirt; her red hair was long and lose. The third was a guy, he wore a white coat, a dark shirt underneath and dark jeans; his hair was a sort of navy blue colour. The bluenette smiled and rose up, bounding over to me.

"Hi," She said cheerily, winking, "I'm Levy McGarden."

I smiled back, "I'm Lu-"

The scarlet haired woman interrupted, "We know. Natsu has told us your name."

She also rose, "I am Erza Scarlett. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The third person spoke, "I'm Grey Fullbuster. You have a weird name. What kind of girl is called 'Luigi'?"

I froze, and then I turned to glare at the so-called-_great_ Salamander.

Then I turned back to the Fairy Tail group, "Actually my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Not Luigi."

Erza froze, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks, "Forgive me Lucy. Natsu told us…" she trailed off and darkened with anger, hissing, "_Natsu!_"

Igneel began to laugh. Grandine glared, causing him the freeze mid-laugh. Natsu seemed to slowly back up, sweating bullets.

"What a moron," Grey snickered, "What kind of idiot gets his fiancés' name wrong?"

A vein popped in Natsu's forehead, "Say that again Iceprick! I dare you to!"

Grey looked pissed, "Looks like Flamedick needs hearing aids if he didn't hear me the first time."

They pressed their heads together, a dark aura emitting behind them.

"I'm gonna beat you, you perverted ice stripper!"

As if on que, Grey stripped to his boxers. I blushed and looked away.

"Is this usual?" I asked Levy, who seemed calm, despite the near nude boy standing before us.

"Yes." She replied, watching everything unfold.

"The only one who's gonna be beaten is you, Flamefuck!"

"BOYS!" Erza yelled. They froze, "We have young ladies here! Take your vulgar language elsewhere!"

They began to sweat from Erza's growing wrath, "A-aye!"

"Grey," Igneel said, getting his attention, "Put some clothes on. We have a young lady who's not used to your antics."

At first I thought he was talking about Wendy, but Wendy didn't seemed bothered like I was.

Grey gasped and looked around for his missing clothes. Natsu began laughing at him calling him perverted. Grey opened his mouth to retort, but one bone chilling glance from Erza, made them shut their traps.

"Sit," Said Igneel, "Or the food will get cold."

Grey rubbed his hands together, lost his shirt and sat back down at his chair, "That's the way I like it!"

Wendy beckoned me over, blushed and asked, "Would you sit next to me, Lucy?"

"Sure." I replied and took the chair next to her.

Erza and levy sat back down, Natsu sat next to me.

Servant carried out trays of…pizza. I stared down at the plate, wondering in what universe I would ever get away with this kind of eating. In fact I have never actually tried pizza. I had seen it on Domino's flyers, but besides that I have never tasted it. Natsu noticed my hesitation.

"What's wrong?" He asked, poking me in the side.

I blushed, noticing everyone's attention on me, "I…um," I looked away and confessed, "I've never had pizza before."

"What?" They gasped collectively.

I nodded, "Yeah…"

"Well try it," Natsu persuaded, with his signature grin, "You never know what you miss, until you try it."

I nodded, lifted the pizza with my hands and took a small bite. It was delicious, with all that fatty shit I was never allowed to eat.

I looked at Natsu, who held his thumb up and thought; _Maybe it's not so bad after all._

I woke up in the middle of the night, something moving under the bed covers next to me. Wide awake, heart thumping I jumped out of the bed, backing away. It stopped suddenly, a loud snoring coming from underneath the doona. I tip toed silently to the other side and ripped the covers off my intruder. Natsu rolled over, snuggling a blue haired cat doll. A stress mark appeared on my head, as I glared at the sleeping pink haired intruder. He continued snoring.

I reached to grip his arm and pull him off, when I realised he was shirtless. I blushed, pulling away. I jumped on the bed and kicked him off. Startled, he woke up and tumbled off. He sat up and looked up at me, scratching the back of his head, yawning slightly, "What was that for Lucy?" he grumbled.

The cat doll rolled over and I jumped away from it, realising it was, in fact, a real cat.

I pointed, "It's _real_? Why is it blue?"

Natsu stood; I stared at his topless self. He was well toned, his abs well defined. I noted that he wore his scarf in bed too. I looked away with a blush, caused by his deep chuckle.

"He's my cat, Happy." He replied to my question.

"Why is he _blue_?"

He shrugged, "Just cause. He was born that way."

"Natsu… *snore*… shut up…" the cat Happy spoke.

"He spoke…" I muttered, dumb founded, "You know what? Nothing surprises me anymore." I pointed at him, hand on hip, "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

He shrugged, "It's comfy…"

He then proceeded to climb back in.

"Oh no you don't," I snarled, "Get your own bed!"

He snuggled under, "We're getting' married anyway," he yawned, "Night."

I blushed and spluttered, "T-that's beside the point! Get out of here!"

He looked up at me, his onyx eyes were the only thing I could see, most of his face covered with the doona. I glared and pointed at the door wordlessly. He though the blanket off and grinned. It wasn't like his usual ones; this one was playful and… kinda cute. I blushed at the thought.

He gripped my wrist's a pulled me down onto the bed. I struggled, but he was to strong; as I fell on top of him, straddling his waist. My face heated, glowing with red.

He grinned and teased, "Forward much."

I pushed off him, feeling way to hot, scowling to hide my blush, "S-shut up!"

I got up and put on a pair of shorts, realising I was only wearing a big t-shirt, my panties showing. I walked out of my room, needing fresh air.

"Lllluuuccccyyy!" he called, behind me.

I ignored him and continued walking; slamming the door closed behind me, heart hammering against my chest.

_Maybe not…_

**This one is finished! But there is more to come, so buckle up and enjoy the ride! Also if you have any request's either PM me, or write it in the reviews!**

**Until next time!**

_**BitterMondays**_


	5. Chapter 4 Fairy Tail

**DISCLAMER: You know how it works! I DON"T OWN FAIRY TAIL! Google knows, though, if you wanted to know. **

**Enjoy **

Chapter 4 Fairy Tail!

Lucy POV

I stared up at the all too familiar emblem of the infamous guild Fairy Tail. I supressed a squeal in glee. I was here! In front of the actual _freaking_ guild, in Magnolia! I looked to my right, where a grinning Natsu stood; wearing the exact same thing he wore when we first met. I looked back to the guild, feet rooted to the spot. I felt like I was going to faint! All morning I had worried what to wear, what to say, how to introduce myself and so on, but all those thought flew out of my head as soon as I stood before the great guild. I had decided on a short blue skirt and blue and white collared t-shirt. My brown belt held my Gate Keys and a purple whip that always reminded me of a demon's tail.

"Come on Lucy!" Said the blue cat, Happy, who's white wings were stretched out, as he circled around our heads.

Yes, you heard me correct, _wings_. Not only could the cat talk, he could also fly. Not to mention he was _blue_. I still haven't got over that shocking fact from last night.

Speaking of last night… I shot a look at Natsu. I still couldn't believe I found him in my bed, in the middle of the night, right next to me! Is it just me, or can anyone else see something wrong with that? I spent the night, curled up in the Library, flipping through books, until my heart calmed down and I could sleep. This morning, I was awoken by a certain someone, blowing air in my ear. I have him a good, Lucy kick, leaving him bleeding on the floor as I went to get dressed.

As an apology, he offered to show me around the Guild, with the possibility of joining. I nearly had a heart attack.

"Lucy," Natsu shook me out of my flashback, "Geez, if we stay here any longer, I'm gonna die of old age."

I rolled my eyes, "Then just kneel over already."

He pouted, "That was mean."

I ignored him, "Let's go Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy followed me to the large open doors of the Guild and lead me in, Natsu close behind.

He muttered something along the lines of, "Traitor," to Happy, who didn't hear him.

"Look who it is, everyone!" yelled a half-naked Grey, "It's that idiot Natsu!"

They immediately began bickering; knowing Erza was not around to stop them today.

"Say's the pervert who walks around in his panties all day!"

"You wanna fight? PUNK?!"

"BRING IT ON! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu roared, his hands flaming up.

"There at it again." Happy muttered.

More people joined in, as the Guild was made into its own little battle field, magic, fists and even people flying everywhere.

I was lost in the moment of being in fairy Tail and witnessing the magic that surrounded me, that I didn't notice Grey until he bumped into me, fully naked, Natsu twirling his boxes around, which he laughed at the naked Grey.

"Give me back my underwear!" yelled Grey.

I hide behind my hands, blushing like a tomato.

Grey turned to me, "May I please borrow your underwear?"

I Lucy kicked him across the room, "SEXUAL HARRSEMENT!"

I moved away from the fighting and sat at the bar, near the back. A woman in her early twenties, with long white hair, blue eyes and wore a long pink dress smiled at me, cleaned mugs with a white towel.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia." I introduced myself, beaming at her.

I knew who she was. She was the Fairy Tail centrefold, Mirajane Strauss, the cover model in Sorcerer Weekly.

She smiled warmly, "I'm Mirajane Strauss. I've heard about you. You're Natsu's fiancé, right?"

I glanced over at him, the person in question knee deep in brawling, "For better or for worse."

She laughed, "Yes, he is a bit of a handful."

I laughed alongside her.

"I'll introduce you to the guild," Mira offered, pointing to a brunette drinking from a barrel, "That is Cana Alberona, she's a Card Mage and will drink you under the table any day."

"So an alcoholic, huh?"

The alcoholic in question, looked up from her drinking, smiling, "So you're Lucy, huh? Natsu told us about you when you arrived at his house. He was real pissed off. Claimed you to be a total ditz." She laughed, "I bet you're smarter than his is, of course. He's so damned dense, that one!"

I crossed one leg over the other, "I'm not a ditz," I grumbled.

She laughed, "Oi, fella's! We got a live one here!"

She got the attention of two older men, one holding a pipe between his lips, sporting an old fashioned hairstyle that died out with the dinosaurs, and the other lazing back with a foamy mug, his blue hair cut short.

The blue haired man grinned, "Nice to meet you, I'm Macao Conbolt."

The other said, "And I'm Wakaba Mine."

I smiled, "It great to meet you to."

"LUCY!" A light voice yelled and I was attacked by the bluenette, Levy, who strangled me into a hug.

"Levy…" I croaked.

She pulled away with a "Sorry!" and sat on the stool next to me.

"It's good to see you again Levy."

She nodded, an orange headband stopping her blue hair from spilling everywhere, "You too!"

"Hay Lucy, what magic do you use?" Macao asked, interrupting our dying conversation.

"How did you know… Natsu?" I asked, eyes narrowing at the thought of that cocky bastard.

"No, I told them!" Levy grinned, "Natsu mentioned at dinner last night!"

I nodded, remembering, "Oh, um, I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage," I held up my five keys, "What magic do you use?"

Levy had shown me her magic last night, she was a Solid Script mage, Erza, as I found out, was a Reequip Mage, and Grey was an Ice Make Mage. Natsu used an ancient magic, that few used called Fire Dragon Slayer magic. It ran in his family; he got it from his father Igneel, where Wendy used Air Dragon Slayer magic she got from her mother Grandine.

Macao pointed his thumb to himself, "I use Purple Flare Transformation."

The smoke form Wakaba's pipe was pink, "I use Smoke Magic."

I turned to Mira, "What about you?"

"I'm a Take Over mage. But I don't take jobs like the rest of the guild. I stay here and look after the place."

An arm was slung around my shoulders, "So what do you think of the Guild?" Natsu asked his famous grin plasted on his face.

I pushed him away, and then looked down, playing with my hands, "It's… great." I finished lamely.

"Then why don't you join?" asked an old man's voice.

I looked up and saw a very short man, his hair white with age.

"Who are you?"

He grinned, "I'm Makarov Dreyer. I run the place. So what do you think Lucy? Would you like to join?"

Stars appeared in my eyes and I squealed, "Yes please!"

He chuckled, "Mira get the stamp!"

She obliged and came back swiftly, standing in front of me, "Where would you like it."

I held out my right hand. She pressed the stamp to it and pulled it away with a pop! I looked down adoringly a the pink Fairy Tail mark. I was an official Fairy Tail mage.

"Hay, Lucy. I wanna see you're magic!" Natsu challenged, "Fight me!"

I shook my head, "No."

He pouted, "Please!"

"Yeah Lucy!" Grey encouraged, "Beat that flame shit to a pulp."

"But…" I protested, but I was pushed through the back of the guild hall, to the beach. Master Makarov and the rest of the guild stood to the side, wanting to see my magic, Natsu opposite to me on the long white beach.

"I'm all fired up!" He yelled, hands turning to flames.

I took my whip out, trying to figure out what to do. I mean he was a _Dragon Slayer_; I didn't know if I had a strong enough spirit.

I looked at the sparkling sea water and an idea popped into my head.

"I'll go easy on you, Luce. Don't worry! I just want to see your power, that's all!" Natsu promised.

I nodded, "Bring it!"

"Alright then!" He yelled, jumping in the air to land a blow.

I dodged and ran towards the ocean, Natsu hot on my trail, the heat of his flames, missing me as I dodged. I jumped into the water and held out my most powerful spirit, Aquarius.

I plunged to key into the water, turning it like one would with a door, "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

A bright light appeared and Aquarius exited the spirit world, hovering over the water.

She held a small silver jar in her hands, her blue mermaid tail, made Happy drool in the distance.

I pointed at Natsu, "Ok, Aquarius, lets show him your power!"

"Tsk." Sneered the celestial spirit.

I snapped, a stress mark on my head, "You're supposed to come from the spirit world to help me! Not to give me attitude!"

"Look girly," Aquarius glared, "I'm not in the mood for these antics! I was on a date with my sexy man, until you called me forth! NOW I'M MAD!" She roared, sending out a wave, washing Natsu, the guild member who couldn't get out of the way and I, leaving us sprawled along the beach. I spat out salt water, glaring at my spirit, "You think you could spare me?"

Her glare froze me in my spot, "I'll be with my sexy man. SO DON"T EVEN THINK OF SUMMONING ME!"

"Aye!"

She tsked again and glared at Natsu who was grinning and laughing, yelling that he wanted to do that again, "So you finally got yourself a man, huh? That's no fun."

"What the hell do you mean by that?! And it's an arranged marriage!"

Aquarius disappeared, leaving a warning behind, "I'll be with my man for two weeks. GOT IT!?"

Happy had his head in the sand, wiggling to get out. I pulled him out by his tall, spitting out sand.

I lay down, looking up at the sky, smiling.

_Hey, mom. I think I'll enjoy my stay here. Everyone's crazy, but I like being around them. Natsu's the biggest idiot around, but he cares for so many people. I've joined Fairy Tail, and I wanna stay. I have a chance, mama! A chance to see the world, for the first time in my life; to travel beyond the pages and barriers of my own imagination._

A hand appeared in front of my face, connected to the one and only Natsu Dragneel.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Luce." He winked.

I took his hand, grinning, for the first time in my life, truly happy.

I looked at the Guild, my guild, my nakama's, who lifted their hands up in, fingers pointing to the sky. I mimicked them, giggling with pure happiness.

_I may be new to the guild, but it feels just like home, and I hope that one day, I can be an extremely strong and capable wizard. Thanks for looking after me mom, keep watching over, and I will make you proud! I promise! And as a Celestial wizard, I never break my promises!_

_Love, Lucy._

…

Once again, those same sinister and cunning eyes watched the events unfolding, through his ever so use full Sight Seer.

He chuckled, "I think it's time."

A blacked haired man appeared next to him, his canines showing as his grinned, "Just give the word Master, and I'll pummel those pesky fairy brats."

The Master rose from his chair and picked up a glass of wine, bringing it too his odd coloured lips, taking a sip.

"Gajeel, bring me Lucy Heartfilia. Alive."

"With pleasure, Master José." The Iron Dragon Slayer slide off into the night, without a sound, searching for his prey: Lucy.

**I bet you never saw that coming! I really wanted to write about Master José, him being a villain and all. Plus this will bring Natsu and Lucy closer, I promise! If you have any questions or request's please send me some via PM or review! I won't put Lissana in, but there will be mention of her.**

**Any way REVIEW!**

_**BitterMondays**_


	6. Chapter 5 I need a job!

**NOTE: I had made a mistake (I know. Shocker!) Lucy, in fact has **_**SIX**_** Gate Keys, not five. I apologise for this mistake. But any way, keep enjoying the story!**

**DISCLAMER: Alright, we all know the drill! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! **

**Well, now that's out of the way, please enjoy this next chapter. **

Chapter 5

Lucy POV

The streets of Magnolia were alive with its citizens doing whatever it was that they were doing. Children run down the streets, chasing each other and giggling. Smells of bakeries and flowers from the flower shop we were next to, wafered around the town square, waiting for a costumer to collect. Wendy dragged me down the busy street, leaving Natsu behind as he drooled over the food with Happy. Early this morning, Wendy had woken me, begging me to go into town, to which I had agreed. I wanted to look in the magic shop anyway, to see if there were any Gate Keys I could get. I had about 50,000000 jewels left, from my work I had down around the house at home. Yes, you heard. I _worked_. Back home I had begged my father to let me work for money, so I could get Gate Keys, and I was proud to have gotten the Keys off my own back, instead of relying on his money. He didn't like the idea at first, so I promised him I would attend my lessons without complaint, to which I held to.

Wendy dragged me into a Magic Shop, the bell chiming at our arrival. A woman in her mid-fifties smiled kindly. She wore long blue roman styled dress, her hair beginning to grey, her frame skinny and bony.

"Is there anything I can get you?" She asked politely.

I smiled, "I'm looking for some Gate Keys. Do you have some in stock?"

She nodded, moving from behind her desk and approaching the circular shelving in the middle of the shop. With her bony hands, she grasped two wooden boxes and placed them on the counter, moved back to her original position and opened said boxes. My eyes widened with delight. There was a Golden gate key and a Silver gate key.

"What are the names?" Wendy asked, curiosity killing the metaphorical cat.

I pointed to the Golden gate key, "This one is Virgo the Maiden and the other is Nikora of Canis Minor." I said proud of my knowledge of the Celestial spirits.

I looked at the lady, stars in my eyes, "How much?"

"50,000000 jewels!"

The stars broke, "I'm sorry, how much was that again?"

"I said 50,000000 jewels."

I sighed, handing over the cash, taking both keys and adding them to my collection. There goes all my savings.

"Thank you, come again!" The greedy old lady yelled.

I grumbled, walking out of the shop. Five paces away, I stooped and yelled dramatically at the sky.

"Now I gotta get a job!"

Wendy tapped my arm, "You could take a job from the request board."

I nodded, beginning to feel up lifted, "Your right! I'm gonna find a job right now!" I began walking towards the guild.

"LUCY!" An all too familiar voice rang out, making me stop in my tracks.

I turned, "What do you want Natsu?"

He stopped, grinning, "I wanna go with you."

I blinked and glanced at Wendy, "You were listening to us?"

Natsu looked at me as though I was stupid, "I'm part dragon, Luce. I have awesome hearing. So you wanna go on a quest with me and Happy?"

I pointed at Wendy, "Only if she comes too!"

Wendy squirmed at the sudden attention, "If it's ok with you…"

He grinned that all too famous grin and began dragging us to the guild, "Then it settled, let's go pick a job."

…

_-Five hours later and a train ride away-_

"So our job is to retrieve a stolen artefact from Mt Blanc and return it to its owner Duke Conara? That seems like an easy job, but I have only one concern. WHY THE HELL IS IT SNOWING IN WINTER!?"

You hear correctly. Snow. In summer. We were up top of Mt Blanc, our small group of four (including Happy), had become six, as Erza and Grey tagged along.

"Quit complaining!" Grey said, annoyed, "It's nice weather."

"For once, I have to agree with the stripper." Natsu mutter.

A tick appeared on Grey's head, but one glance form Erza sent him quiet.

"That's 'cause you're b-both immune th-the cold, because of your p-powers. Now hand over that blanket!" I stuttered, as I tugged at Natsu's blanket that he carried.

Wendy also shivered violently. Erza stood in her armour, red hair blowing in all directions, seeming in fazed to the cold. Happy snuggled happily into Natsu's scarf.

"You liiiike him." Happy rolled out the words.

I let go, blushing, "I-I do not!"

Wendy then grabbed my arm, wanting warmth, "I-I'm ffffreezing!"

A though crossed my mind and I felt stupid for not thinking of it sooner, "Open! Gate of the clock constellation, Horologium!"

With a puff of smoke, he arose from the spirit world, "Tick Tock!"

I climbed in, Wendy following, into his warm body, blocking the cold away.

"So you use your spirit's whenever it suites you, huh?" Grey asked, almost critically.

"'Don't criticise me, Grey!' she yells, furiously" the clock constellation repeats, "' and put your clothes back on!' she yells."

"What!?" Yells Grey, frantically looking for his clothes.

Erza rested her head in her metal cladded hand, sighing, "Really Grey?"

Natsu laughed.

Out of nowhere a large shape fell from the sky. Natsu, Erza and Grey leapt out of the way, as it landed, cracking the snowy ground.

"'What is that thing!?' She proclaims." Horologium repeats.

"A Vulcan! I yell back." Natsu said, clearly annoyed at my spirit.

"Bring it on big guy!" Grey yelled, already getting into position to use his magic.

Five more had appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the group.

"Natsu," Erza ordered, "make sure Lucy and Wen-"

"Too late." Natsu said, watching a Vulcan running off with Horologium, Wendy and I trapped inside.

"'Don't just stand there! Help!' They yell, furiously." Horologium repeated.

…

The great ape looking beast shook Horologium's frame, rattling Wendy and I around. We clutched each other, whimpering pathetically.

"Woman," the Vulcan beat its chest, "Me like Woman!"

_Why me?!_

With a sudden POP! Horologium vanished.

"Don't leave me Horologium!" I yelled.

"Sorry, but my time is up!"

The ape began to drool, advancing towards us. _Oh crap._ Wendy shivered. We were in a big icy cave, freezing our asses off. I pulled Wendy behind me, standing up, trying to look fearless. This was my first time seeing a Vulcan with my own eyes. And it terrified me.

"Woman!" The monkey drooled.

"Tsk. What a perve!" I said, disgusted, taking out a key from my belt, "Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!"

"MOOOOOO!" Taurus exited though the gate, "Hi Miss Lucy! Don't you look sexy today, MOOOO!"

I face palmed at the big bull spirit, "Oh yeah, I forgot he's a big perve too."

"My woman!" The Vulcan proclaimed hotly.

Taurus glared, "Them's fightin' words, ya Moooonkey!"

He raised his axe, slicing at the Vulcan, who dodged skilfully out of the way, sending shards of ice everywhere. Taurus charged, axe raised again, swinging it wildly, sinking it into the Vulcan's chest with a clean blow. The Vulcan disappeared with a flash of light, the danger past.

Taurus began to fade, "Bye miss Luuuucy!"

"Thanks Taurus." I waved to him.

Wendy clung to my let, not wanting to move.

"We should probably look for the artefact," I said, "The sooner we find it, the sooner we get back to the guild and away from this damned cold!"

She nodded, standing shakily, "Do you know what it looks like?"

I nodded and began walking down a pathway that lead deep into the mountain, "It's an old sword, said to be a gift from the heavens. It's called: the sword of Heavenly Fire. It's a pretty powerful sword, so how did the Duke loose it?"

She shrugged, "Maybe a thief stole it?"

I shrugged, "Well whatever it is, someone pretty powerful must have reason to have taken it."

We continued to walk down the icy path, the climb getting steeper and darker.

"I wish we had a light," I muttered, stopping, "We can't go any further. We don't know what's down there."

There was a loud puffing sound that came behind us. I gripped Wendy's hand and pulled her to the side of the tunnel, waiting to see who had been following. Two heartbeats later, flame erupted from the body of the person. I sighed with relief, my shoulders sagging; it was only Natsu and Happy.

They stopped, Natsu grinning, "There you are. Do you know how hard it was to find your scent in the snow?"

I glared, "You let us get carried away, you dick!"

He ignored me, "What happened to the Vulcan?"

"My spirit defeated him."

He gasped, "That clock must have been pretty powerful. Why didn't you battle me with him?"

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity, "No! I used Taurus the Bull. Horologium disappeared. He can't even fight."

He pouted childishly, not really listening. I sighed, again: _why do I have to marry this dim wit!_

"Where are Erza and Grey?" Wendy asked, timidly.

"Right behind you." Erza called, showing up after Natsu, Grey right on her heels.

"I see you are fine Lucy," Erza said, observing us, "I was worried for a second."

I smiled and turned, "Come on, we need to find the sword of Heavenly Fire. This path might take us there."

"That'll take hours!" whined Natsu, pouting childishly.

"I can fix that," Grey said, his fist in his palm, "Ice Make: Slide!"

We all suddenly slipped on his ice and slide all the way down the path, creaming our way to the bottom where we tumbled on the hard ground. I landed first, Wendy falling over me, who ended up being squished by the rest of the team, me being on the bottom. We all stood, all catching our breath.

"That was fun!" said Wendy, "let's do it again!"

Grey rubbed her hair, "Next time kiddo."

"Everyone look!" Erza ordered, pointing at a single sword that was embedded in a group of rocks, shining gold and silver. We walked cautiously over to it. We stood around it.

"Why is there no-one here?" I muttered, nervously, "It was stolen, right?"

Beside me, Erza shrugged, "Natsu could you-"

She was cut off with a yell, "STOP!"

A young girl, about age fifteen, with long messy ebony hair, covering her eyes as she swayed as she walked, muttering repeatedly, "He needs it! He must be resurrected!"

"What the hell is she talking about?" muttered a half-naked Grey.

"How the hell should I know?" Natsu growled.

"Who are you?!" Erza demanded.

The girl looked up, her eyes black and wild, "You hurt my Vulcan's!"

She ran wildly towards us, her hands tuned to long claws. She lashed out a Wendy. I pushed her out of the way, the girl scratching me down the arm, blood oozing down. I cried out, wincing. She raised her arm to wound me further, but with lightning reflexes I socking her in the jaw. She flew back, landing on her arse, clutching her nose.

"Don't even think of hurting Wendy!" I snarled, standing tall.

"Your fiancé gets scary, man." whispered Grey to Natsu.

"I know." muttered Natsu, who received a glare from me.

"Are you the one you stole the sword?" Erza asked, her own sword drawn.

The girl cowered away.

"Tell me now!"

She grinned, a wild look in her eyes. A sudden gust of wind blew around her, whipping her hair around her, "Zeref will once again walk free."

Then, with a final gust of wind, she vanished; her laughter echoing thought the underground cave.

**Ok, I really wanted to write about her first mission! The next chapter will be in Natsu's POV, mainly. I think. Also, Lucy is captured!**

**To find out more, please read. And don't forget to reveiw! PLEASE!**

_**BitterMondays**_


	7. Chapter 6 Capture the Mage

**DISCLIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Otherwise, please enjoy the following**

Chapter 6

Natsu POV

Her bed was warm and comfortable; her scent sweet and somewhat bitter, clung to her bed sheets. I snuggled into its warmth. I watched her sleep, her chest rising and falling at each breath she took, her arms wrapped around Happy, as she smiled in her sleep. I yawned. Lucy suddenly rolled over into a feral position, letting Happy go and snuggling into her pillow. Happy, who had awoken, scrambled away from her and snuggled up to my scarf.

"She nearly killed me with her gigantic boobs!" Happy whispered, shaking dramatically.

I chuckled at the Exceed's drama.

He pouted, "Don't laugh Natsu! I nearly died."

I grinned, "Sorry Happy. I was just imagining the headlines tomorrow: 'Cat died from Lucy's gigantic boobs.'"

Happy chuckled along with me, "Worldwide panic!"

We flew into hysterics. A groan came from Lucy; we froze and looked over at the blond. She moved slightly, rolling over, her back facing us.

"We should be quiet," I whispered to Happy, "We wouldn't want to wake her up before the sun rises."

"Yeah, she gets real pissy," Happy suddenly stood up, "On second thoughts, I don't wanna stick around for her to wake. See you Natsu!"

The traitor spread his wings and took off back though the way we came in: the window. I rolled my eyes. It was just too comfy to leave just yet. Plus I really wanted to see her face when she woke up. It was rare to find the celestial mage as flustered as last time. I really wanted to see her cheeks flame up. I wanted to get to know her. I stared at her back, wondering what sort of childhood she had. I knew she had no mother… and her father seemed to ignore her presence.

Her back suddenly tensed up; she began to fidget in her sleep. I leaned over her, watching her face screw up, her hands clench into fists as she held them close to her chest. She began to shake, tears cascading down her face, like rivers. My eyes widened; I had never seen this type of emotion come from Lucy before.

"I'm… sorry…" she whispered, her voice trembling.

I pulled her close, nesting her to my chest, wanting to take away that sorrowful voice, and make it lighter, more Lucy-like. Hell, I'd even like it better if she was yelling profanity at me. But not this. Not this voice.

"Luce…" I tried to wake her form her nightmare, wiping her falling tears, "Luce, wake up."

Slowly her teary eyes began to flutter, as my voice called her out of her dream. She caught a glimpse of me and her eyes shot open.

"Natsu?" she began wiping her tears, not at all surprised by their presence, "What are you doing?"

I grinned, winking, "Nothing dirty, I promise."

I waited for her to yell at me and blush furiously, but she didn't. Instead, she detangled herself from my arms, not looking me in the eye, pulling the blankets away to get out of bed. I grab her arm, holding her back. She doesn't pull away.

"Luce? Are you ok?"

Her fist's clenched, "I'm fine."

Her voice was void of warmth and emotion. She tugged her arm away, but I was stronger, so I held on. The one thing I knew about things, was you never let a friend suffer alone.

"You're lying."

She tensed, again trying to pull away, "Let go Natsu."

"I never let a friend go in a time of need." I pulled her back onto the bed.

She let out a yelp in surprise, but otherwise sat still, her face covered in her golden hair. I took her right hand and held it up, showing her mark.

"You're a part of Fairy Tail. Like hell I would let my nakama cry by herself. You're also my fiancé, not that both of us agree with it, but I still have to protect you, because you're my _family_ now. What sort of guy would I be if I can't even protect that?" she began to cry again, the tears pitter patting against the sheets, "Rely on me Luce. Even if it's just this once."

She pulled me close, much to my amazement, crying all of her sorrow away into my shoulder. I pattered her head gently, wrapping my arms around her. After a while of sobbing, she stopped, still holding me.

"Thanks." She murmured, her warm breath sending goosebumps down my back.

She let me go, wiping her tears away from her face, her eyes slightly bloodshot.

"Wanna tell me the dream?" I asked, to curious for my own good.

"It was just a memory." She replied, not wanting to get into the details.

"Must be one heck of a memory to make you cry." She didn't reply. I sighed, "I just want to know more about you. The good, the bad, everything."

She, in turn, sighed also, looking me in the eyes, "Fine. It couldn't hurt to tell you. I supposed you already guessed it, but my mother died when I was 10. After that father… ignored me. The dream I had was about… the day he forgot my birthday," She paused, glancing away, "I made a rice ball that resembled him, but he… he told me to get lost and that I was being a pest."

I pulled her close, "You're not a pest. You're brave and strong and kind, everything a mage of Fairy Tail possess. We are your family now, so you don't have to dwell on the past," I cupped her face, holding her gaze, tears once again spilling over at my words, "Look to the future, Luce. As long as you're with us, your friends and family at Fairy Tail will never leave you alone. You don't have to suffer any longer, because you've finally found a place to call 'home'."

She nodded, her lip trembling, the she smiled, like she always did, "What happened to the dense Natsu everyone knows?"

I grinned, "That's just a persona. I'm actually really smart; I just prefer being dense. I get away with so much more," I pushed her down, getting a squeal from the blond as I straddled her hips, "Like this for example."

She went bright red, "Get off!"

I ignored her plea, 'I wonder… Hay Luce, are you ticklish?"

She shook her head rapidly, eyes wide, "No! I'm not!"

I smirked devilishly, "I think you're lying."

I pinned both hands above her head as she squirmed beneath me, holding her with one hand.

"Don't you dare, Natsu! Pfft! Hahaha! No! Please- hahahaha-stop!" She began laughing as I tickled, relentlessly; she bucked, trying to get me off her, her face red and puffy, tears of laughter rolling down her face.

I couldn't help but laugh with her. A knock on the door made me freeze, wondering who it was at this hour. Lucy caught her breath, struggling under my grip.

"Lucy," came Wendy's voice, "Are you ok?"

"Wendy! Help-"Lucy began, before I continued to torment her, "Hahaha- STOP- hahaha- Help- hahaha!"

Wendy swung the door open and froze, staring at our position. Her cheeks flared. Lucy struggled under me, still in hysterics, looking at my sister, pleading her to help. Wendy slowly backed away, closing the door, mumbling a "my virgin eyes!" comment, before the sound of her running in the opposite directing faded.

I stopped tickling Lucy, not letting her go. She lay there, breathless, panting for air.

"Let me go, Natsu!" She demanded, pulling at her hands.

I didn't answer straight away. I observed her, making sure that any hint of sorrow or hurt was gone, wanting her smile to always be one her face.

"It's always nice to see you smile," I grinned, "but this face is always cute."

She blushed bright red, "W-what are you talking about? T-that's not funny! You're so embarrassing! And let me go!"

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Say the magic word."

She glared, and then turned her head to the side, ignoring me, her mouth firmly shut, her eyes shut. I leaned forward, realising she was ignoring me.

"Luce?"

Her eyes shot open and she shot forward, our foreheads crashed together. I let her go and fell back holding my forehead in agony. She was doing the same thing, tears in her eyes.

"Take that you bastard." She groaned, clutching her forehead.

I couldn't help but laugh. Things were going to get a little more interesting around here.

…

I scanned the request board, not searching for anything in particular. A poster caught my eye.

**IN THE SHADOWS**

**A thief has been lurking in the town of Hargion. We need a strong mage. **

**60 000 000 Jewel reward + a spirit key.**

I pulled it off with a smile. Lucy used Spirit keys; she showed me her two new keys after our mission on Mt Blanc. She has a little dog creature named Plue. The other one, Virgo, was a shocker. She wore a maid's dress and always asked for punishment. Happy teased Lucy for that weird habit, relentlessly. I smiled at the memory.

I brought it over to Mirajane, "I'm going for a few days Mira."

She looked it over, a secret smile on her lips, "Sure Natsu. See you when you get back."

I waved at her and turned to find Happy. He was sitting with Lucy, Levi and Grey, eating a fish and teasing poor Luce. I strolled over, sneaking behind Lucy. I jabbed her in the sides, making her jump and yell, "NATSU!"

She glared at me, before sitting down again. I laughed.

"Come on Happy. We've got a job to go to. See you in a few day's Lucy!" I waved goodbye, Happy perched on my shoulder.

She through a cup my way and yelled, "Get lost!"

She then muttered under her breath, no-one hearing it but me, "Come back safe…"

…

Gajeel POV

My prey walked along the empty night, accompanied with a flat-chested bluenette. They were chattering and laughing, unbeknown to the danger that lurked in the shadows. I chuckled low, knowing they could not sense my presence. I listened in on their conversation.

"He _didn't_?!" Exclaimed the bluenette, her eyes wide.

My prey nodded, blushing profoundly, "He did! It was so embarrassing! And then Wendy came in!"

The other girl gasped,

"_No_!"

The blond nodded, "Then Wendy left in a hurry yelling something about 'virgin eyes'."

Tsk. This shit talk is boring my brains out. I smirked, time to take little miss princess.

Jumping off the roof of the building I had been squatting on, I leapt down, rushing towards them at full speed.

…

Levi POV

"He _didn't_?!" I exclaimed, eyes wide.

Lucy nodded, blushing profoundly, "He did! It was so embarrassing! And then Wendy came in!"

I gasped, "_No_!"

The blond nodded, "Then Wendy left in a hurry yelling something about 'virgin eyes'"

I wanted to laugh, but at the same time I felt her pain. I really enjoyed Lucy's company; she always had a smile on her face. But I knew, behind every smile, there was a tear that was shed. Although many didn't know it, Lucy carried many burdens concerning her past. She had told me about her father's treatment towards her, before Natsu could even guess if something was wrong with her, if something was broken.

I went to answer her, when a sudden gust of wind flew me back, making me crash into a nearby wall, my head knocking back, blurring my vision. I coughed up dust, my body suddenly too weak to stand, to fight. The last thing I saw was a pair of red eyes accompanied by black hair. And the golden locks of Lucy.

…

No-one's POV

The Iron Dragon Slayer dropped the unconscious Fairy Tail mage at his master feet.

"Good job Gajeel." His master congratulations, "Now my plan can finally come into action! After all this years of waiting, my patience shall be fulfilled."

He nudged the girl with his toe, "Are you sure she's alive, Gajeel?"

"Why don't we test it out?" He chuckled darkly.

**Thanx for reading my new chapter! Sorry if it took a while! So yeah, I'm really excited for the next one, but I've been getting distracted by Fairy Tail… kinda ironic, huh? Haha!**

**Well anyway, please review, it means a lot to me and my ego!**

_**BitterMondays**_


	8. Chapter 7 Phantom's demand

Chapter 7

Natsu POV

I whistled a little happy tune, as I walked down the streets of Magnolia, Happy gliding beside me.

"That was fun eh, Happy?" I grinned, twirling a Golden Gate key in my hand, before quickly shoving it in my pocket.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

We reached the guild hall, flung the doors open and hollowed out a big, "WE'RE BACK!"

We stopped short. The guild was silent for once, the atmosphere heavy; its members lounging around sadly. It reminded of when… when Lisanna died. The misery and sorrow was so heavy, I was afraid I would choke on it. I slowly walked up to Mirajane, who was wiping a mug, looking downcast, wondering what exactly got the guild so… gloomy and out of place. Hell, even Cana wasn't drinking. _Something must have happened when I was gone._

"What happened, Mira?" I asked, setting my bag down and sitting on the stool.

She eyes teared up, her lip trembled, "They… they took Lucy."

I blinked, shock overcoming my senses, "_What_?"

She turned away and ran to the back of the guild. Her younger brother, Elfman got up to comfort his sister, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

I turned around, annoyed at the lack of answers, "What the hell is going on here?!"

My voice rattled the guild.

Levy began to cry, "It's my entire fault! If I… If I were stronger, I could have done _something_!"

I slammed a nearby table, splintering it in half, "_What_ _happened_?"

"Calm down Natsu," said a voice above. I looked up at the Master, who chilled on the railing of the 2nd story, "Lucy has been kidnapped."

I gasped, a sudden surge of fury entering my body, "Who?"

"We don't know yet," Master Makarov replied, "We have been waiting for a ransom or something. But no such luck."

My eyes narrowed, "So you haven't even looked for her?! What the hell have you been doing while I was gone?! Having a tea party!?"

"Natsu!" warned Grey, "You really think we haven't been searching for her!? We've used every tracking spell imaginable, and still nothing has come up."

"Which means only one thing," all eyes fell to Gramps, "Someone with the same amount of power as one of the Ten Wizards Saint's, has Lucy."

"We'll it does narrow it down," Grey unconsciously stripped his t-shirt, whilst addressing the old man, "but why would they bother taking Lucy? What are the connections?"

"I do not know. All evidence points to her being kidnapped; she has not taken a job and we even have an eye-witness, but as for the clues of her whereabouts… it would seem I've drawn a blank."

"Wait," I interjected, "who was the eye witness?"

Levy began to cry, "I-I was!"

I strolled over to her, keeping as calm as I could manage, "What did you see?"

She began to shake, "R-red eyes and b-black hair. I-I was knocked out so I didn't see anything else. T-that's all Natsu."

"Where?" I demanded, "Show me where this happened, and maybe I could pick up his scent."

"We have already tried that," said an all too familiar voice. I turned to the faces of my birth family. Accompanied by dad, were Wendy and mom.

"The scent washed away with the rain," dad continued, "there is only so much we can do, son."

"I agree Natsu," Gramps said, "we all feel the frustration of this formidable act against our family, and I swear, when we find the sorry bastard who did this to one of our own, they will feel the wrath of Fairy Tail!"

The guild erupted in cheers of agreement, as Fairy Tail's own members rose, their spirits all fired up.

A sudden loud chuckle, echoed in the guild, stopping the members mid-cheer. Heads turned around, searching for the source. A lacrama bubble appeared in the middle of the room, a devious face laughing evilly. His maroon hair was tied back; his cloths dark and his lips were an odd purple colour, like he had lipstick on or something. He stopped, grinning down on us.

"Hello Fairy Tail."

"José…" the Master mumbled, "What do we owe this pleasure?"

"I'm only going to say this once."

A high pitched scream came out of the lacrama screen. The voice was all too familiar. My eyes widened.

"Lucy… LUCY!" I yelled, calling for her.

The screen moved, and Lucy was being held up by her hair by a brute of a man, with red eyes, black hair and whole lot of piercings. Her face was battered, clothes torn, she hands clawing at the man. He let her go and she slumped to the ground.

"Listen carefully Fairy scum. I demand the both the Heartfilia's and the Dragneels fortune in exchange for her life. You have two days until little Miss-Stella-Spirit mage gets it."

"Hey master, she's not moving." The red eyed bastard informed.

"Check if she's alive Gajeel." José relied, the lacrama's image beginning to fade.

I realised what he implied, "Touch Lucy again and I'll turn you to dust!"

"With pleasure." With the blurry image, we were forced to watch as the man name Gajeel kicked Lucy, sending her flying into a nearby wall. She landed heavily on the ground, coughing and groaning.

"Remember Fairy's," the image faded leaving his forbidding voice behind, "Two days…"

I smashed a nearby pillar, dust and rubble, crumbling down. I was beyond angry. I was beyond furious. I was _seething with rage._ How dare they defile her! How dare they make me see that face! I would make that Gajeel feel the same amount of pain 10,000 fold!

"I kill them!" I snarled.

A hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked at Levy, her eyes narrowed, tears already spent. I looked at Grey and dad, and Wendy and mom. I looked at Mira and Elfman and Macao and Wakaba and every other singular face that our guild had. Every facial expression mirrored each other: rage.

The doors slammed open and in walked the ever famous Tatiana, known to us as Erza Scarlett.

After observing us she asked, "What has happened?"

"It's Lucy. Phantom Lord had taken her hostage, demanding both the Heartfilia's and the Dragneels fortunes." Levy replied, quickly filling her in, "We have only two days to come up with the ransom, or she's…" she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

Erza's face turned dark as she realised the situation, "Your order's Master?"

The entire guild turned their attention to the Master, who had been sitting with his eyes shut the entire time. His eyes opened; glowing a brilliant white.

"NO-ONE TOUCHES MY CHILDREN!"

…

Lucy POV.

I clutched my stomach, coughing and gasping for air; Gajeel's kick had sent me flying. I looked over at the disappearing lacrama, wanting one more look at Natsu's face. It sickened me to my core, being used for another's greed, another amusement. The faces of my guild mate, such anger and hatred towards my captives, sent pure hope and jot spreading though my veins. I knew they were coming for me, I knew they would save me. I had absolutely no doubts whatsoever. I smiled, knowingly.

"What the hell are you smiling about, princess?" the brute Gajeel sneered, towering over me.

I braced myself, pushing myself off the ground, forcing myself to stand and stay standing. I knew I had to play it safe, but I still had my dignity and Fairy Tail's dignity to up hold. Natsu's words were running in my mind.

_You're my _family _now… Rely on me Luce…_

I will Natsu. I'll rely on you and I'll wait for you to save me. Just… please hurry. I touched my right hand, touched the Fairy Tail symbol lightly.

"I said, what the hell ya smiling at!?" Gajeel snarled, picking my up by my shirt and holding me against the wall.

When I didn't answer, he though me across the room, watching as I skidded across the floor.

"Don't kill her, Gajeel," said the rough voice of José.

I looked up weakly at the retreating form of the Phantom Lord master. Gajeel stood still, watching my bruised form, as I once again forced myself to stand. I was no match for his brute strength, I knew that, but my pride got the best of me. My heart was no longer pounding, like it had when I first woke. I could no longer feel the fear I had had when I first awoke. I no longer had my magic; they had taken my keys, but I had something stronger, potent. Bravery. I planned to live my life, looking to the future, just like Natsu said. Even if it meant I would die in the end. I stood tall.

"I am not afraid."

He chuckled darkly, "You should be."

…

No-one's POV

"The plan is simple; infiltrate Phantom Lord and crush them like the insects they are." Erza ordered, as everyone prepared for battle.

The Fairy Tail troops were about an hour away from the Phantom Lord guild, preparing for a war they were about to inflict.

Natsu sat on a rock, a little ways out of where the Fairy's camped, his hands clenched together, his face screwed up in anger.

"Lucy…"

…

**Well, Chapter 7 is finished! I bet you're all excited about the upcoming war Fairy Tail's about to rage on the Phantom Lord guild! If you're not, there is seriously something wrong with you… **T_T

**Lol! **

**Oh, yeah and before I forget, please review! **

**Well until next time! **

_**BitterMondays**_


	9. Chapter 8 the War and the Heart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail! How many times do I have to freaking do this!?

.

.

.

Enjoy

Chapter 8

No-one's POV

The members of Phantom Lord sat around idly, all laughing and gossiping about the weakness of Fairy Tail.

"Gajeel took out one of them! And he also captured the princess!" Said one.

Another laughed, "Fairy Tail must be full of weaklings!"

One brave soldier stood and slanted his way over to Gajeel, who sat in the corner eating iron.

"Hay Gajeel, heard you took down a Fairy Tail member. How'd it feel?"

The man went flying back, as a long metal rod was shoved into his face. Gajeel glared, daggering everyone in the room with his red gaze, the metal rod retreating to his arm.

"I told ya to leave me alone when I'm eating!" he snarled, reminding everyone of their places.

They all turned away, "Damn he's scary," muttered one.

"They don't call him the Iron Dragon Slayer for nothing." Replied another.

The man who was taken down, now stood, a ripe red welt appearing on his face. A loud banging came behind him, and the door to the guild suddenly flew off the handles, sending that man flying once again.

There stood, in the gape they once called a doorway, the guild of Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail has come calling!" yelled the very short-in both temper and height- guild master, Makarov.

Natsu's hands were aflame, his face dark, smoke billowing around the opposing guild form the debris, everyone in Fairy Tail ready to take out each and every member of Phantom Lord. The members of Phantom Lord rose to the challenge, and both guilds charged into battle, magic flying everywhere.

Erza Scarlett had donned the Fire Empress Armour, her fiery blade slicing Phantom members.

"That must be the famous Tatiana, queen of the Fairy's!" One member yelled, fearful of her wrath.

"Tell me," She yelled, face dark with fury, "Where is José?!"

No-one answered, as they were lying unconscious. Yet more members came. Elfman lifted his arm, yelling a "BEAST ARM!" a purple incarnation travelling down his arm, turning his arm from human, to a scaly beast arm.

"Be a man!" He roared, sending members flying.

Grey, stripping off his clothes, yelling out, "Ice Make: Cannon!"

His maker ice, transformed it into a cannon, to which he held onto his shoulder, blasting away his enemies.

"Grey, your clothes!" Cana yelled, throwing her cards at the Phantom members, "Card Magic!"

Grey yelled back, "Ain't nobody got time for that!"

The little Exceed, Happy, was seen throwing bits of food, shoving them up people's noses and down their throats.

"You still cats are just 'cute'?" He asked, his eyes gleaming as he held up a watermelon.

"No sir!" One man mumbled as he was assaulted by the flying food.

A group of members jumped Wakaba, who stood still, a smirk playing on his lips, "Smoke magic: fists!"

The pink smoke turned to solid fists and knocked out another group of wizards. Macao trapped them with 'flame net', whilst Wakaba knocked their pretty little teeth out, and it would seem, the very little sense they had left.

Natsu stood in the middle of the fighting, knocking out any Phantom member that got to close, his eyes blazing as he looked for the piercing freak, better known as Gajeel Redfox.

"Where is Gajeel?!" Natsu roared, making a few Phantom members shit themselves.

The master, despite his height, walked calmly towards the back of the guild, walking to the stairs to find José, the ground cracking under his magic power.

"I will find José," he told Erza, "You are in charge."

He continued on, his feet crunching the stairs as he walked up them.

"I didn't know Fairy Tail was like this!" A Phantom member yelled, frightened.

Natsu roared again, "Where is Gajeel?!"

"Don't cry," said a voice overhead, "I'm right here Salamander."

…

Natsu POV

I looked up, recognizing the metal head anywhere, my mind replaying back to the scene of him hurting Lucy. He fell, did a somersault in the air and landed on the guilds plaque, splitting it in half. The Phantom Lord members cheered, thinking they had the upper hand. I, however, would show them wrong by crushing the man who had hurt Lucy.

He chuckled, "Salamander looks pissed! Are you mad over my little display with your girlfriend?"

I grit my teeth together, white hot fury spreading though my veins, as I snarled, "Where is she?"

He narrowed his eyes, grinning, "Safe. For now anyway."

My eyes widened, then narrowed, "What did you do?"

Gajeel laughed manically, "She was actin' all tough and shit, so I put her in her place. Don't worry though; she'll be fine… that is if you get to her on time."

I roared, my fist going up in flames as I launched towards him, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" I slammed my fired up fist into his face, sending him ass deep in a nearby wall, the stone crumbling a pon his fallen form.

He got up, grinning and brushing off the excess dust, "That's more like it! Bring it on Salamander!"

His arm turned to metal; it stretching out aiming for my gut. I held on, hands on either side of it, as I attempted to burn him. His rod retracted back to an arm, wisps of smoke coming off it.

"That actually hurt."

"It's going to get a whole lot worse! I'll make you pay 10,000 000 fold for what you did to Lucy!" I yell, running towards him, my hands ready to deliver at many blows as I could.

"Fire dragon Iron Fist! Fire Dragon Talon!" I yelled, kicking and punching him.

He also landed punches, in my abdomen, my face and chest, "Iron dragon Fist! Iron Dragon Talon!"

We leapt back in sync, posing, breathing in air, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

"IRON DRAGON ROAR!" Our breath attacks hit together, cancelling each other out.

As that didn't work, we leapt towards each other, battling closer, throwing punches and kicks, the wind from out kicks getting so powerful, they sent the others spinning. We leapt away.

"You're not too bad Salamander."

"You're not too bad yourself." I replied, cracking my knuckles, "Now tell me where Lucy is!"

"Or what?" he taunted, "You'll kill me?"

"Why would I bother killing a worthless piece of shit like you?" I replied, icily.

His face went dark, "What did you just call me?"

I smirked, triumphant to have pissed off the Iron Dragon Slayer, "Has your piercings scrambled your brain or are you just stupid?"

He growled, "That's it Salamander! I'll destroy you!"

I held my hands up, beckoning him forward, "Bring it on Metal for brains!"

The ground suddenly shook, the guild moving and swaying. A sudden sickness overcame me, and as I soon realized my motion sickness was coming back to haunt me. _And just when I was in the middle of a fight!_

Everyone was knocked down, the suddenness of the guilds movements temporarily stunning each guild. Gajeel chuckled at my pathetic form, kicking me in the stomach.

"So this is your weakness? How pathetic!" He laughed manically, "It's so pathetic, I can't even be bothered to fight you fairy scum."

He kicked me one last time as I withered on the floor, in both pain and sickness. _I am pathetic_, I thought sadly,_ I can't even save a mouse in this form!_

The man disappeared into the shadows, as chaos around me began once again. Wendy, seeing me lying on the ground, withering in agony, cast a trovola spell on me. As soon as it took effect, I jumped up, roaring, "I'm all fired up!"

I looked around at the carnage; our guild had totally annihilated Phantom Lord. The members of Fairy Tail cheered loudly. I grinned; you don't mess with our members. If you do; even the fiery pits of hell could not stop us from hunter down every member responsible.

The Master descended down the steps, "We have a problem my children."

The entire room stopped it's cheering, only focussing on the guild master.

"Lucy is not here."

…

Lucy POV.

I woke up groggily, my joints and muscles stiff and tired. I tugged at my bound wrists, causing the rope to pull tighter. I sagged exhausted, knowing that no amount of will or strength would release me. For once I wished I had Natsu's fire magic.

_Natsu…_ my heart filled with sorrow. I wanted to cry, but I held it back, knowing it was exactly what they wanted.

How long did I have to endure this torture? My entire existence seems like such a waste of space; even my father thought that. If I had not looked like my mother, if I had no caused him pain with the constant reminder that she was dead, he would care enough to love me just like a father should. But who would love such an unlucky person like me. I wasn't Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. I was unlucky, I was a curse, a bane of his existence. I was alone. I curled on my side, holding my bound hands closer to my chest, shivering on the cold concrete floor.

_Luce... _Natsu's voice drifted into my head. I smiled, thinking of all the time I spent with him.

His scaly scarf was the second thing I found peculiar about him. His pink hair was the first.

"_Lucy meet your betrothed Natsu." _

"_It's nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Heartfilia."_

"_Yeah? Nice to meet you too Luigi."_

Our first fight. What sort of idiot gets my name wrong? Natsu apparently. He first came off as an arrogant dickhead. But as I began to know him more and more, I found that he wasn't just arrogant, he was kind.

_I blushed, noticing everyone's attention on me, "I…um," I looked away and confessed, "I've never had pizza before."_

"_What?" They gasped collectively. _

_I nodded, "Yeah…"_

"_Well try it," Natsu persuaded, with his signature grin, "You never know what you miss, until you try it."_

I would never be able to forget about those embarrassing moments were he would climb into my bed and snuggle close. It was always warm and kind, if you didn't could the perverted moments, and to be honest, I never wanted him to leave. But my stubbornness and decency got in the way. I liked being hugged, because I never got enough of it after my mother's death. I wanted to be safe and loved and warm… and in some ways Natsu made me feel all of those things. But I was scared. I was scared that things would get out of hand. I was scared of being used, because I had no idea what went on in his mind. I didn't know where I stood in his eyes. Sure he said I was family, but was I a cousin, or a sister or an aunt?

"_Rely on me Luce. Even if it's just this once."_

I had never relied on anyone in my life. He had listened to me that night, he had stayed by my side, never judging me and telling me to look to the future.

"_Look to the future, Luce. As long as you're with us, your friends and family at Fairy Tail will never leave you alone. You don't have to suffer any longer, because you've finally found a place to call 'home'."_

His words had shaken something inside of me, cracking open my shell and somehow settling deep in my heart. I could feel it flutter at the thought of him, at the sound of him, and at the presence of him. I trusted him; I was waiting for him to save me. But at the same time my heart ached. If I were to lose his warmth, I would probably die.

_Natsu_, my heart cried,_ Natsu… I love you!_

**Thank you for reading this new chapter! I hope you all wondering where Lucy is! **

**Please review! I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**Until the next chapter, Ciao! **

_**BitterMondays**_


	10. Chapter 9 Attack and Defend

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Ps: Listen to 'Leave out all the Rest' by Linkin Park**

**Enjoy **

Chapter 9

No-one's POV

For once it was peaceful in the guild. Only Levy and her team the Shadow gear members Jet and Droy, Mira and Alzack and Bisca; who had been informed of the recent kidnapping and ransom as soon as they stepped into the building, were present. The due immediately went for their guns and were about to follow their guild into the battle, when Mira called them back.

"Master said that anyone who returned for work has to stay here."

"Why?" Bisca asked, wanting very much to kick those Phantom guild members into next week, "Lucy needs us!"

"Like we'd let our guild battle alone!" Alzack agreed.

Levy explained, "Master said he had a bad feeling about this, so he left us here to protect the guild hall and for anyone who comes back from a mission must stay here also."

Bisca sighed, "Fine." She walked towards the bar, "Mira can I have a- Whoa!"

The ground suddenly shook, unbalancing the members off their feet as they glanced at each other, worried. They jumped up and ran out though the back entrance, a synchronised gasp flying out. There stood a giant walking guild, each step quaking the ground as it advanced forward. The walking guild had two arms and four feet, moving towards the town of Magnolia. Suddenly it stopped, a mile out into the sea.

"Hello Fairy Tail. Since you have refused to hand over the money, I will now take hostage of the whole town. You have ten minutes until I blast this town up to Heaven!" José laughter, echoed out of the loud speaker of the walking building.

Mira gasped, hands covering her mouth, tears welling in her eyes, "You monster!"

Bisca had to be held back by Alzack, "You coward! Can't you just rise to the top like everyone else!?"

"Bisca, calm down." Alzack pleaded, holding her firmly by the arms, yet struggling to keep the woman back.

She looked back at him, tears in her eyes, "I can't Alzack! This is my home. I don't wanna lose it."

Levy's hands clenched; her gaze at her feet, her eyes covered. Jet and Droy back away for the angered Levy. _First Lucy, now the whole of Magnolia!? What sort of psychopath is this man!?_

"Is Lucy alive?" She suddenly yelled, tears forming as she addressed the leader of Phantom Lord.

The speakers cracked, "Yes she is."

"I don't believe you!" Levy accused, "Prove to me she's alive!"

The speakers cracked again, "Hi Levy," said Lucy, "I'm alive."

Levy began to cry tears of joy, "I'm so happy you alive Lucy. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She replied.

Levy would have believed her, if her voice didn't crack. Levy narrowed her eyes but said no more. She knew why Lucy would lie like that; to stop everyone worrying. _She must be so scared…_

The giant began writing a giant magic circle, the spell of destruction.

Levy suddenly pointed at Mira, "Mira, contact the Master!" We need help right away!"

…

Lucy POV

I wasn't fine. I was scared and hurt and cold. But I stood as proud as I could, and as tall as my body allowed. I will not show them my fear, my weaknesses.

So, I was fine. Because I knew deep in my heart, Natsu was out there looking for me, and he would stop at nothing to save me.

…

No-one's POV

"Master, we need you here right now. José has threatened the townspeople's lives. He's going to fire the Jupiter cannon in nine minutes form now!" Mira began to freak out, ending the sentence with a screech.

Master's eyes widened, "Mira calm down. I've sent Natsu, Erza, Elfman, Grey, Wendy and Happy ahead of us. Igneel is using his magic to get them there quicker. Mira, everything will be fine. I don't doubt your magic."

Mira nodded, calmer than before, a smile playing on her lips, "Thank you Master."

She wanted to say more, but the words chocked n her throat. She wanted to say thank you for adopting her into the Fairy Tal family. She wanted to say how much she loved her friends. And most of all, she wanted to bid farewell; because she felt that she would not live to see the next sunset. But the words refused to come out, and the Masters face disappeared from the lacrama. _Farewell._

…

_5_

The six Fairy Tail mages stood in a line, holding hands as they waited for their demise. The canon had been loaded; the energy beginning to swirl and form into a ball at the opening of the canon.

_4_

Alzack glanced at Bisca and caught her glancing at him. They both blushed and glanced away.

_If we survive this, _Alzack thought_, I'll confess._

_3_

Jet and Droy each held Levy's hand, never wanting to part with their best friend and love interest. She looked at them and smiled.

"It was fun, wasn't it?"

_2_

Mira held Droy and Bisca's hands, looking bravely towards the Jupiter cannon. Her thought turned to death, the idea of death and her younger sister's death.

_Lisanna… I guess I'll see you soon…_

_1_

They closed their eyes as the beam of light nearly blinded them. They heard the sounds of the blast hitting something, the energy from the collision making wind, which blew their hair in all directions.

_That's weird,_ though Levy,_ I thought being hit by that would hurt. I didn't feel anything._

She cracked her eyes open and gasped at what she saw. Erza had defected the blast; her Admantine Armor cracked and tattered. She fell backward, the armor disappearing, replaced with her Heart Crux Armor.

The boys fainted with relief, Alzack pulled Bisca close, claiming her lips in happiness, Mira fainted with joy over the fact she was alive and Alzack was kissing Bisca. Levy ran over to Erza, holding her broken form.

"Erza? Are you ok?" Levy asked.

The red head groaned, turning her head to Levy, "Levy… We made… it just… on time."

Natsu, Grey, Wendy, Happy and Elfman ran over, surrounding the fallen Erza. Elfman saw his sister and ran over to help her up.

"Sis!" Elfman tried to shake her awake, but she lay unconscious with a happy grin on her face.

Natsu grimaced, "Should we tell Al and Bisca to knock it off?"

Grey pulled him away, "Leave 'em be."

They all turned back to Erza, who began to speak, "Natsu… Listen…" He knelt down, "There is a power… inside you… it lies dormant… deep down… find your strength Natsu! Use it! For… Lucy… for Fairy Tail… Show me… Show me you can surpass me!"

He blinked in shock and stood, the flames were beginning to grow out of his body, his magical energy rising. He roared up to the sky. The flames retreated back into his body, his eyes black with rage.

"I'll get Lucy back! Let's go Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy yelled, gripping Natsu with his tail, spreading his white angel wings and flying off towards the giant.

"Ice Make: bridge!" Grey yelled freezing a path across the waters for the rest of them to cross, this group including Grey, Elfman and Levy.

Mira stood, her grin gone, as she watched her younger brother cross the water. Alzack and Bisca had stopped kissing, their cheeks pink. Wendy began to heal Erza. The boys woke up and began jumping and crying tears of joy, before following Levy across the ice that was quickly dissolving.

"Be safe." whispered Mira.

…

José watched the Fairy Tail members advance into his moving castle, a smirk playing on his lips.

"So they think they can defeat me? Those weaklings don't stand a chance!" He chuckled, "Gajeel make sure the princess is not rescued. I have a feeling that Dragneel boy will be trouble."

Gajeel scoffed, "Like he would get past me. Don't sweat it master."

José didn't bother to glance at the Iron Dragon Slayer, "Element Four, your task is to stop those Fairy brats from destroying the canon."

The four members merged out of the shadows. The woman with blue corkscrew hair and cold eyes nodded obediently.

"Drip drip drop."

One man with his eyes covered had lines of tears running down his face, "It's just so sad! They have no chance!"

"Oui! Oui!" The French man bended in awkward angles, his unique body structure allowing him to move in weird angles.

"I'll take down the fire boy." Decided the last of the S-class group.

His hair was parted in the middle, one side black and the other white, tied up with a small pony tail. A strange black line ran across the middle of his face, landscape.

José grinned and waved them away, "Take those Fairy scum down."

They disappeared back into the shadows.

Gajeel still stood by his master's side. José shot him a dirty look.

"Go get the princess. I'm sure she'd love to see everything unfold."

Gajeel grinned, "Of course master."

And he, too, slunk into the darkness, a heavy burden beginning to weigh on his chest.

_What drives these people? All this for the sake of one girl? Who are these people? What is Fairy Tail?_

**Alright, all finished! There are a few more chapters to come, so hold onto seats and enjoy the ride!**

**Please review! **

_**BitterMondays**_


	11. Chapter 10 Fairy Law&Save the Princess

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy **

Chapter 10

Natsu's POV

A loud crack rang out into an empty sky as skin, fire and metal clashed together. I pounded away at the canon, knowing it would fire a second round if I didn't hurry up and destroy it.

"It's barley scratching the surface!" I yelled frustrated at it. Then I sighed, "I guess we have to go inside… Man, this sucks!" I muttered as ran down the barrel of the canon, Happy following close behind. I jumped out of the exit of the canon, landing in the heart of the moving castle, where a large lacrama contained all elements for the Jupiter canon to fire.

"Six minutes." Said a mechanical female voice.

I grit my teeth; my hand erupted into flames as I ran towards the great lacrama. Once you destroy this thing, they wouldn't be able to fire the cursed thing again. My hand suddenly went haywire as I punched myself in the face, never reaching my target. I landed on my ass, dumbfounded.

"Natsu!" Happy scolded, "What are you doing?"

I looked at my hand, then back at Happy, scowling at the blue cat, "It wasn't on purpose!"

A clapping sound reached my ears as a man walked out from behind a pillar, the source of the clapping. He had a mop of black and white hair (think Quella Devile from _101 Dalmatians_) tied back in a short pony tail.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, standing to my opponent.

"I am Totomaru, a fire wizard. You must be the great Salamander I've heard so much about."

I ignored him and leapt to destroy the lacrama, my hands flaming a brilliant red. Again, I was thrown back like a ragdoll, by my very own fist.

"Natsu!" Happy scolded, "Again?"

"Shut up Happy!" I retorted, spitting to the side.

The man, Totomaru smirked, "I can control all types of Fire, including you're own dragon magic," he threw his head back and laughed, "You can never beat me, Slayer!"

I couldn't help but smirk, knowing that my capability went beyond what he had seen and expected. I crouched down in concentration, my hands into fists as I struggled to pull open the imaginary door that held all of my magic energy.

"Natsu looks like he needs to take a shit." Happy commented, giggling to himself.

I drew in more power, the flames licking off my body, the heat becoming so intense that even the flame wizard Totomaru stepped back. I let out a dragon's roar out into the sky, the roar echoing off every corner of the room.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" I let the flames go, the energy swirling towards Totomaru, he leapt out of the way, the roar missing him and swirling upwards to the roof.

"Missed me!" He taunted, his eyes filled with delight.

I suppressed a smirk as I watched the flames contact with the stone roof. It blasted and crumbling away, huge chunks of stone crushing the sphere that had begun to collect elemental magic, it shattered into a million lacrama pieces, descending like fallen snow.

"I wasn't aiming for you," I replied, "my only goals are to destroy the Jupiter canon and save my Luce. If you decide to get in my way, you'll be witnessing the full force of a Dragon Slayer. Understand?"

The man glared, "I am a proud mage form Phantom Lord. I am in the strongest and well-known group of the Elemental Four. We do not give into threats."

"Instead, you make them." I snarled.

Before I could do anything, a shadow fell from the hole above as and knocked Totomaru into the sky. I grinned at Elfman.

"Good job Elfman. Where is everyone else?"

He shrugged, "I left Grey to finish off Juvia of the Great Sea. Levy ran off with her team somewhere to look for Lucy."

"We should probably split up to search for Lucy." I turned to leave, but Happy began to giggle.

"You should have heard what Natsu just said," he told Elfman, "he called Lucy 'mine'!"

Elfman's voice reached his ears, "HE'S A MAN!"

Blushing a furious red, I turned back to them, "Luce is mine! I won't let that metal head mess with what is mine! I'll crumble him to dust when I see him! So don't bother teasing me 'cause I already made up my mind about Lucy!"

I was out of breath by the time I finished my rant, cheeks flaming up. Elfman patted me on the back.

"You're a man, ain't cha? Hurry up and sweep the princess of her feet!"

I nodded and turned to run, searching for the cent that would lead me straight to my princess.

_I'm coming for you Luce._

…

Elfman's POV

I watched Natsu run off, Happy flying behind him. He's become quite the man within the last few months. Although Natsu was as childish as they came, he had this sense of maturity that had suddenly grown not long after… after Lucy came, if I'm correct.

"He's grown…" I muttered, turning away and scratching the back of my head.

I began to run down a long corridor, searching for any sing of either Lucy, Gajeel or the other working members of Element Four. I stopped suddenly, looking around, sensing another's presence. He made himself known, merging from the ground, his body bending and twisting in weird angles. I stepped back, nerved by his appearance.

"Bonjour!" the man said in a thick, French accent, "I am Sol of the Earth. You must be Elfman. A Takeover Mage, oui?"

"Ah… How did you know?" I asked.

"I did a scan on you earlier, when you so rudely stepped on me." He bent and talked at the same time.

"Man, you're really creepin' me out." I let the incarnation travel down my arm, my arm turning into stone.

I ran towards him ready to pummel him to a messy pulp, when I stopped short. Lisanna stood before me in stone, her eyes closed.

"No, no, no!" Sol tuttered, "That's far enough Elfman."

"Lisanna…" I breathed, staring at the copy.

"Ah, your little sister, no? She died ever so tragically," he paused, "By your hands no less."

Guilt pierced though me, my beast arm disappearing, as I stared at the stone Lisanna, "How…?"

Sol chuckled, "I did a scan on you, remember?" He placed a hand on Lisanna's head, "You attempted a full body Takeover and killed your little sister."

The stone Lisanna opened her eyes, one of them distorted and out of place, her voice coming out of its mouth, "Big brother…"

More Lisanna's popped up, this time in color, "How could you Big Brother?!"

"I loved you!"

I clutched my head as my mind filled with Lisanna, her voice accusing me. I was suddenly thrown back, crumbling a wall, the light shining though from the outside wall. I coughed, resting on my hands and knees.

"Elfman!" I heard Mira's voice.

I looked up at my big sister, seeing her struggling and squirming as the giants hand was slowly crushing her, "Mira!"

"Funny," Sol commented, "To think she was once known as the Demon Soul, to now be reduced to such a pathetic state."

My body began to be taken over by Sol's magic, as the earth held him down.

"You shall suffer eternal torment as you watch both sisters die, as you are unable to save them. Not much of a man, oui?!"

Everything became white and smoky; the fog thick. _Where am I?_ The fog cleared and I saw my younger self, crying over a grave. Lisanna sat next to me.

"It's all my fault that he's dead." My younger self cried.

"No it's not Big Brother," Lisanna reasoned, "All living things have to die eventually. It's very sad, but that's the way things are. They live on in our hearts."

"In our hearts." We mumbled together, before my younger self ran away yelling, "Shut up Lisanna! My parakeet's dead and it's all my fault!"

The younger me left Lisanna behind, who in turn began to cry.

"Geez." Muttered a younger Mira.

The scene changed. The beast towered over Mira and Lisanna.

"That's me…" I trailed off, knowing what would happen next, "Run! I'm not in control!"

Lisanna step forward, looking at the beast-me curiously, "Hey Big Brother. How are you feeling? Don't be afraid Big brother. Let's go home and talk about this, we're not angry or anything." She paused waiting for an answer, smiling up to the beast, "We're a family and family stick together. We still love you, Elfman."

The beast raised a hand and back handed the young girl, her broken body flying in the air, landing several feet away.

"LISANNA!" Mira and I both yelled.

The scene faded away, the tears falling from my eyes, trickling down my cheeks. _Lisanna…_

"Elfman! Elfman, wake up!" yelled Mira though the fog of my mind.

I slowly woke up, hearing Mira calling for me._ Mira… She needs me… She needs her brother!_

Light began pouring out of me, as I attempted a full body Takeover.

"Full Body Takeover: Beats Soul." Sol breathed in awe.

I swung my arm, hitting the earth man, sending him flying. Before he could retaliate, and began hitting him repeatedly, until he passed out. Mira watched me, eyes wide, calling my name. I jumped out though the hole in the wall and traveled down the arm of the moving castle and pulled Mira out between the beast's fingers safely.

"I'm sorry Mira, I promised I would never do a full body Takeover after what happened with Lisanna."

Mira hugged my beast form, crying and smiling at the same time, "I'm so happy Elfman! You're ok."

I hugged her back, "I'm glad you're ok too, Big sis."

…

MEANWHILE ON THE ROOF

Grey's POV

The woman in blue stood before me, her hair in blue corkscrews. It wouldn't stop raining. The woman stared back at me, before turning away.

"J-Juvia forfeits," the bluenette said, back facing me, "Juvia does not wish to fight you."

I was surprised, "Why not? You're a member of Phantom Lord, aren't you?"

She began to fidget, "J-Juvia thinks all this is wrong. Lucy is being hurt for no real reason. This is not why Juvia joined Phantom Lord," She turned to face me, "Why is everyone protecting Lucy? Juvia does not understand!"

I smirked, "Lucy is our family. We protect our nakama."

She continued to fidget, eyes down cast, "Would Fairy Tail do what Phantom Lord is doing?"

"Never." I promised.

She looked up at me, "Then Juvia refuses to fight."

The rain began to drizzle, as Juvia of the great Sea turned to walk away.

I ran after her, "Wait Juvia!"

She stopped and turned, "What is it?"

"Will you help me find Lucy?"

She blinked and looked down, cheeks flaring, "Um… if that's ok with…"

"Grey," I concluded, "my name is Grey Fullbuster."

"…Grey." She mumbled.

The sun shone.

…

Levy POV

I ran down the long cordial, searching for my best friend Lucy, the rest of the Shadow Team behind me. I rounded a corner and bumped into the well-toned muscle of Natsu. I stepped back.

"Hi Natsu. Any sign of her down there?" I asked, out of breath.

He shook his head, "I can smell her though."

"Perhaps," offered Jet, "She's at the top of the tower."

"Oh," said Droy, "Like that fairy tale."

Natsu sighed, "I guess I'd better start there. Stand back everyone."

We did as we were told, aware of his destructive nature. He began pouring out his magic energy, the flames dancing off his skin. Natsu leaped up, cracking the ground beneath him and any solid surface that blocked his path to Lucy.

We followed him, closely behind, Droy's seed sinkers helping Natsu destroy things. He finally landed in the right room, Lucy lying on the cold floor, her wrists tied.

Natsu's POV

Lucy lay on the cold floor, her wrist's bound by rope. She blinked at me, before siting up, trying to cover a wince. But I caught it. Levy and I ran up to her, I burnt her bonds and hugged her close, feeling the coldness of her skin against my warm body.

"Lucy," I whispered in her ear, "you're freezing."

She shook in my arms, her head in the crook of my neck, "Took you're damn time."

I chuckled, "Be grateful I came."

"I am…" she mumbled. She let me go, "Natsu there's something you should know-"

She was cut off by a gruff voice, "Salamander."

Gajeel leant against the wall, pushing off it and standing there, ready to fight me. I let Lucy go, my arms replaced by Levy's as she tried to keep her warm. Standing, I faced Gajeel.

"You hurt Lucy," I snarled, "I should turn you to dust for what you did!"

…

Lucy POV

I watched Natsu burn up with rage, as I hugged Levy back. I watched as Natsu let out all of his anger on Gajeel, hitting anywhere that was possible; face, gut, chest etcetera etcetera.

"Wait!" I protested as Gajeel went flying across the room, but Levy held me back. _I have to tell Natsu… I have to tell him that Gajeel…_

"STOP IT NATSU!" I yelled, pulling away from Levy and running in front of Gajeel.

"What the hell are you doing Lucy?!" Natsu yelled, "He hurt you, Luce! Why are you protecting him?!"

"He's not fighting back!" I yelled back, "Haven't you noticed that?!"

Natsu stopped, his flames going out. He looked at Gajeel, a curious look on his face.

"Why?" Natsu asked, his tone calmer.

Gajeel shrugged, looking away, catching the eyes of Levy, before turning away, "I want to know what makes a Fairy Tail mage strong. I thought it was that they focused solely on themselves, but it seems I was wrong. Blondie here showed me wrong. The whole time I was there she never gave up. She kept saying, 'My family will get me' and 'I'm not afraid.'"

Natsu sent him flying, his eyes dark and dangerous, "Fairy Tail is a place where you can go and feel part of a family. We work together, we fight together and we grow together. If it weren't for Fairy Tail, many of us would be homeless and friendless. Our bonds and friendships make us stronger." He grit his teeth together, eyes flashing dangerously, "But what you did the Lucy… Even if she forgives you, I can't!"

Gajeel got up, receiving fiery blows from an enraged Natsu.

"Natsu!" I yelled, "Gajeel wants to join Fairy Tail!"

Natsu stopped, "He needs to understand what he did. I won't let you get hurt ever again."

"Natsu… I…" I muttered, before raising my voice, "I want to go home!"

He turned, grinning that famous grin that made my heart beat faster, "Of course, Luce."

…

Makarov Dreyar POV

I stood before my rival, José Porla.

"This has gone long enough, José," I said calmly, "You threatened the lives of many, but your biggest crime was kidnapping Lucy. Did you really think I would let you get away with hurting one of my children?"

José smirked, "You will not defeat me Makarov. Once I desroy you and your precious guild, there will be no one left to stop me from World domination! Mwhahhahaha! Hahahhahahah-ack! *cough*cough* ha! Ha! Hahahahahaha!"

"You have until the count of three, to bow down to me José." I warned.

José continue to laugh manically, "How absurd! Like I would ever bow down to you!"

"One."

Light began to fill in my palms as I molded the spell carefully. José continued to laugh.

"Two."

Still, the evil man did not stop, eyes tearing with laughter.

"Three. It is all over, José."

Finally he stopped laughing, sneering at me.

"Fairy Law."

…

No-one's POV.

The light shone brighter and softer then the sun. Natsu held Lucy close, Happy snuggled between the two, almost suffocating from her massive boobs. Natsu was almost jealous. Everyone from both Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord shielded away from the light. It disappeared. They knew it was all over. Phantom Lord was no more.

Up high in the moving guild castle, José lay stunned by the magical force, his complexion drained of color.

"The council will be displeased by all of this." Makarov muttered.

Indeed they were…

**Thanks for reading my new chapter; sorry it took so long to write **

**Please review! **

_**BitterMondays**_


	12. Chapter 11 Forevermore a Blessing

**DISCLAIMER: Look, if you don't know who wrote the damned story in the first place, use the highly useful system called Google. That or take a long walk of a tall cliff. T_T**

**Otherwise, Enjoy. ^_^**

Chapter 11~_ Forevermore a blessing_

_Dear Mom,_

_After Natsu took me home (to Fairy Tail), a band of Rune Knights arrested both the Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord members. We were taken into questioning, but after weeks of questioning, it was concluded that José Porla was the fiend in all this and was sent to imprisonment for life, for endangering the lives of innocents. _

_With the extra cash from the Phantom Lord guild, we expanded the Fairy Tail guild. I would have helped, but I have been in bed due to the scrapes and bruises I got from the Phantom Lord's treatment. Natsu has been at the guild, along with his family, helping everyone expand the guild. I wish I went with them; it's been so boring by myself, and I feel useless just sitting around reading and sleeping! Even Happy is helping!_

_Mom, I'm so glad to be here, though. Even though it started as stupid engagement, I'm beginning to think it's a blessing in disguise. I'm a long way away from my father, I'm safe and loved and so happy. Natsu is very nice, no matter how hard he tries to hide it. Ever since he rescued me, he has barley left my side. Not that I want him to leave, I feel so safe with him. I'm still afraid; I don't want to be taken again. I sometime have nightmares, but Natsu is always there. At first I would yell at him and kick his out, but now… now I need a strong shoulder to lean on, and that's him. _

_The other day, he gave me a spirit key; Sagittarius, one of the Golden Gate keys. I was so happy; I flung myself at him and hugged him. Man, that was so embarrassing! _

_So now I have 8 working keys! I hope you are proud of the fact I became a Celestial Mage just like you. I still have long way to go, but I'll sit back and enjoy the ride, along with my Fairy Tail family. _

_Love, Lucy of Fairy Tail_

I folded the letter, placing it into a white envelope, sealing it with a red wax stamp. I sighed, relaxing in my chair, my hands to the bruise on my stomach. I lifted my t-shirt and stared at the red, purple and yellow swelling on my stomach. Letting the fabric of my shirt go, I stood up and placed my letter in a box filled with letters for her since she died. Two strong arms wrapped around my shoulder, earning a squeal from me. I looked up into the dark eyes of Natsu. He grinned.

"How you feeling?" He mumbled, his lips pressed against my forehead.

I blushed, my stomach doing flip flops, a warmth spreading around my core.

"I'm stuck in my room as bored as hell," I muttered bitterly, looking away so he would miss my blush, "How do you think I'm feeling?"

He didn't miss it; to get more of a reaction out of me, he nuzzled into my neck, his warm breath sending shivers and goosebumps down my back. My breath hitched, my heart began to beat against my ribcage, as though it was a humming bird attempting to escape its cage.

"Natsu…" I tried to growl, but ended up groaning.

He smiled against my neck, his hands traveling down my arms, leaving goosebumps in its wake, until he wrapped his arms around my midsection, carful of the bruise. He lifted his head, blowing air into the back of my ear, sending another wave of shivers down my spine.

"Natsu!" I hissed, "Quit it!"

He chuckled low, "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

I pulled away from him and spun around, my face red and hot, as I tried my best to glare at him, "S-shut up!"

He grinned at the blush, so I covered my face with my hands, trying to calm down. He moved forward and tried to pry my hands away from my face. I put up a fight, but he was way to stronger as he pulled my hands from my steamy face and stared. I turned my head, red as a tomato, earning a sigh in annoyance from the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"Luce," He growled, "lemme see."

I shook my head, pulling at my hands back, "Let go!"

He stumbled slightly when I kicked his shin, but all I managed to do was back up, my hands still in his grip. My back hit the wall, and I knew I was cornered. Natsu took this advantage and placed my hands against the wall, so I could not escape. A whimper escaped. My heart hammered in my chest. My breath quickened. But I could do nothing but stare into those dark, coal like eyes that surveyed every inch of my face, as though placing it into memory. My attention went to his lips, as he bit them, my stomach doing somersaults. He leaned in slightly, the blood began rushing though my ears, and time seemed to slow. I could feel his breath on my lips as he inched his body closer. Finally, he lips connected to mine, soft and slow, as I gave in and kissed him back, closing my eyes in ecstasy. He licked my lips, asking for entry, to which I obliged as our tongues danced and fought for domination. He let my hands go, heat building up as he trailed his hands down to my hips, pressing my body closer to his. I slid my hands though his mess of spiky pink hair and deepened the kiss. I came up for air, but he didn't stop, as he trailed hot fiery kisses down my neck, earning a gasp as he nipped my collarbone. He smiled against my skin, his hot breath sending waves of heat pooling in my abdomen. I tugged gently at his hair, wanting more. He trailed slowly up my neck again, until her reached my ear. He nibbled my earlobe, a groan flying out of my mouth before I could catch it. I silently cursed myself, as Natsu's deep chuckle vibrated off my skin. I flushed red.

His hands slowly reached up under my shirt as he nuzzled into my neck. I flinched as weight was put on my bruise. He tore his hands away and stepped back, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry." He mumbled, looking away and downcast, shoulders slumped.

I got my breath back, "It's ok. My bruise still hurts."

He whipped his head around at me, blinking rapidly, before laughing, smacking his palm into his head, "Oh, I thought I had crossed a line or something."

I scowled, crossing my arms, "Maybe you did."

He chuckled at my antics, circled his arms around my shoulder, pulling me closer, his chin resting on my head. Reluctantly, I wound my arms around him and pulled him closer, enjoying the warmth of his body. A knock on the door interrupted our little moment, as I pulled away and opened the door. Wendy was on the other side, her dark blue hair tied up in twin pony tails, she wore a cute little blue and green dress, the hands clasped together nervously.

"Hey Wendy," I smiled brightly, "What's up?"

She looked up at me warily, "Your father's here."

The smile froze. What the hell is he doing here? What the hell does he want? I cleared my throat. _And just when everything was going perfectly._

The smile shot back up to my face, "Thanks Wendy," I looked over my shoulder at Natsu, "You coming?"

He nodded, and took my outstretched hand, as we followed Wendy to the study, where my father and the Dragneels were gathered. The ever famous scowl littered my father's face, making him look much older than he already is. His eyes flickered to our entwined hands; a look of disgust passed his feature, which quickly vanished.

"Hello father." I greeted, determined not to let his presence lower my happiness.

"Lucy," he started, pausing to address the Dragneel family, "Could I have a private conversation with my daughter?"

Igneel winked, playfully, "Only if you say the magic words Judey-wudy."

Grandine rolled her eyes at her husband's antics, but otherwise stayed silent, a hint of humour in her eyes. Father gritted his teeth together.

"_Please._" He stressed the word out; spitting them though his teeth as though the very word was poison.

Igneel looked like he was about to torment father further, but Grandine dragged her scowling husband by the ears, Wendy following shortly after, smiling at me. I smiled back, but it felt forced and fake. Natsu stayed back, not wanting to leave my side.

"That means you too Pinky." My father growled.

Natsu scowled, let go of my hand and put an arm around me, "If you have something to say to my fiancé, you have something to say to me also."

Father frowned and stood, "Lucy."

"Yes father." I replied, taking a step forward away from Natsu's embrace.

He looked disappointed; a fury locked behind a calm collected face, "Lucy, you are a disgrace to the Heartfilia family. I cannot believe that you had been kidnapped and put up for ransom. I had thought it was a mild prank, until the Dragneels informed me it was all true. How could you put me in that sort of predicament?"

I stood their shocked his words repeating inside my head. _A disgrace to the Heartfilia family? Mild prank? Was this dude tripping balls or what!?_

"Father," I said, tears threatening to spill, my voice breaking slightly, "I… I… H-how…" I couldn't speak, couldn't breathe.

This man, my own flesh and blood, was more concerned with his fortune, that the sake of his only child's life.

"I… I…I don't understand!" I finally chocked out.

My head suddenly whipped to the side, a red welt of my left cheek, my eyes wide in shock. The same phrase repeating inside my head; _my father just slapped me!_

"Luce!" Natsu yelled in shock, standing in front of me, protecting me, "What the hell is wrong with you," he roared, aiming his words at the man I had once called 'Daddy', "She's your own daughter! How dare you raise a hand against her! Fathers are supposed to protect their princesses, not manhandle them! WHAT KIND OF A MAN ARE YOU?!"

I could only stare at the ground, listening to Natsu roar and yell at the man, my body beginning to shake as I fought to hold in my tears. My eyes were wide, my hands into fists.

_How can I still feel love to a man who has shown me nothing but pain and heartache? How can I call this man 'Daddy', when he had abandoned me years ago? Why? Why? Why do I feel so betrayed?_

"Natsu…" I whispered.

He didn't hear me still yelling at my father, "How can you stand here and say that her kidnapping was all a prank?! Don't you care about her safety?!"

"Natsu." I said, louder.

Yet he continued to rant on, yelling all sorts of profanities that I had never had the pleasure to hear before. Finally, the shaking stopped and I was filled with anger and… pity? Yes, that's what this feeling is called. Pity. I pitied the man before me. I pitied my father, because he had just lost the last tie to mother. But I guess that's what he's always wanted. To forget the pain of losing mother.

"Natsu!" I yelled, "Enough!"

He froze midsentence, "Luce?"

I tried to pull him back, as I tugged on his dragon scarf, but he refused to budge, "I need to do this Natsu… please."

With a sigh, he relented, and stood back, his eyes still boring angrily at my father.

"I loved you," I started, as I looked up at the father I had once cherished, "for all those years, I have loved you. But you were never there for me, ever since… ever since mom died!" I refused to cry, but my voice cracked, "Now… now I hate what you've done. All I wanted was a home and a family who loved me for who I am. But you couldn't do that, could you! You've left me for so long! I've been so alone." Tears threatened to spill, "Then I had this chance to have a new family. This is my home now, and it will be forevermore. I'm not Lucky Lucy of Heartfilia anymore. I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail and I never want to see your face again!" I yelled, all the frustration and hurt rolling down my cheeks.

I didn't bother wiping them away, or hiding my face, "Leave and never come back."

"Lucy." My father gasped, shocked.

I had never once stood up to him. This was the first time in my life I had ever told my father I never wanted to see him. This was the first time I had even shown such strong emotions.

Jude stared at me numbly, before straightening his already straight tie and without a word pasted me. The door's handle was opened and before he could swiftly exit he said, "You look… just like your mother."

And then he was gone. Just like that. Tears flowed heavily as I bent forward to hold in my internal agony. Sobs escaped my throat. I shook, hugging myself. Just when I thought I was all alone once again, two strong arms pulled me close and snuggled me into his chest. I sobbed into Natsu, crying out all my pain and sorrow, until I was all cried out. But I stayed in Natsu's arms, enjoying the warmth and comfort of Natsu. I breathed him in, the scent of musky earth invading my nose. I decided I liked it.

I let him go, wiping away the tears and snot off my face, already feeling the redness of my eyes. Natsu still held me, looking me in the eyes, offering me a smile, no words passing between us. He lead me out through the doors and back to my room. I lay down, snuggling under the covers. Natsu climbed in and pulled me close to his vest clad chest, the warmth radiating on my cheek. I listened closely, his heartbeat lulling me to a blissful sleep.

"Natsu." I whispered, fighting the drowsiness.

His voice rumbled against my cheek, "Hmmm?"

"Tomorrow," I moved my head to look him in the eyes, "I want to go on lots of adventures, ok?"

He leaned down and brushed my forehead with a lingering kiss, "Yeah, sure Luce."

I smiled and snuggled back in. Blissful sleep took over and all I remember hearing as I drifted away was;

"I love you."

**IT IS FINALLY FINISHED! YAY! I'm actually really happy with this chapter! **

**Now as I commence the act of finalising this piece, I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed, followed (not in a stakerish way!), favourite (d) or even taken the time in their days to read my story. I would like to thank you all for your support, especially **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, who seems to have way too much time of her hands (LOL!) And here commences the finish of **_**Arranged**_**, I hope you all enjoyed it, until next time!**

_**BitterMondays**_


End file.
